Remember Me, Len
by the-warner-syndrome
Summary: At childhood, they vowed to get married. But what if he forgets everything? About his life, himself and even her, Miku Hatsune. Miku will do anything to help him..."and while I'm at it, I'll make you fall in love with me again. So watch out, Len Kagamine!" MikuxLen T for romantic scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Childhood

**Well... let's start... Len x Miku**

* * *

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

**Age 8**

When I was young, I played with Len and Rin Kagamine, the twins in my neighborhood. Len was the same age as me and his sister was 4 years older. They were very nice to me...but mostly, it was Len who cared for me. One day, I was walking to the park...preventing my tears from leaking

"Hi Miku-chan!" the young boy said, smiling at me as he was making a sand castle "Hi Len..." I gave him a faint smile

He looked at me worriedly as he approached me... "You okay?"  
"Yeah" I showed a faint smile again... "Y-yeah...", I kept repeating myself in a scared look When I was in my own world saying the only word I can speak out, I then felt warmth in front of me, I snapped back to reality, it was Len...hugging me

He whispered softly in my ear "Please don't hold yourself, Miku. My shoulder is all yours"... [_What was that? He doesn't even know anything..._] I thought to myself as I laughed softly...laughing for no reason...

I didn't stop laughing, my laughing turned into sobs... smiles turning to tears. I hugged him back, wetting his shoulders with my tears... I tried stopping it, yet I can't. "M-my p-parents... s-sep...rated..." My words were a bit shaken, I could not speak properly... yet he understood me. He always did, he knew my feelings more than me.

As my tears kept falling, he tightened his hug putting his right hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "Shh...Just keep crying. Let your tears out, I'll always be here"... he acted so brave, it felt like he can be able to solve my problems. But why? He's only a year older than me, yet he acts mature... Today was vice versa, I was supposed to be the mature one... he the crybaby.

[_Please don't leave me... don't separate from me like my parents_] I kept thinking to myself. I never wanted him to leave... I wanted to stay this way forever... [_I loved him ever since I first knew what love is_]... letting him go isn't a choice for me...

A few minutes later, my tears stopped and I had to let go of him [_even though I don't want to_]. My eyes were red and my cheeks were rosy pink, I looked at him, his shoulder was wet and his face was red, I mostly noticed his brave look and his shoulders (_**KSP: LOLDAYUM**_)

I panicked, wiping his shirt's shoulder with my hands.. though I don't know what wiping could do to remove the tears. The tears of pain, the tears of a broken family... the tears a girl released on her love's shoulder... "I-I'm sorry Len! I stained your clothes with my tears...uwa", my face was blushing and I can't calm myself.

He held my hand and smilled at me "I don't care! As long as I was able to help my first love!"... it made me blush. He paused for a bit, realizing his words...covering his blushing face with his hands. _[So cute..._] I kept thinking. He coughed a bit and looked seriously at me, still blushing "Well, if you need everything, just knock on my door anytime okay!"

I nodded my head happily, "Yeah!".He and I kept laughing until it was already sunset, I don't like staying outside this late so I had to bid him farewell. "Bye Len-kun! I have to go now". "Bye Miku! goodluck!" he suddenly approached me and kissed me on the lips, just a peck on the lips... it wasn't like those with the adults.

[_Wha-wha-wha-wha?!_] I blushed deep red as I covered my mouth, he too was blushing..."Well um goodbye then Miku...", I removed my hands from my mouth and smiled "Goodbye! I love you Len" I shouted while running back to my home.

My parents told me they divorced the next day. I smiled and said "as long as you both are happy with it and that you both won't forget Miku", giving them a smile to cheer them both smiled at me and told me they will love me forever, I was happy with it and it's all thanks to Len.

A day after that, I ran off to the park to see Len. He was always there, playing in the sand. But to my surprise he wasn't, I rushed off to their house and rung their doorbell multiple times. The door openned as I saw Len with a frown, I also saw behind him his parents and sister carrying luggages...[_I have a bad feeling 'bout this_], and I was correct. It was silent, we both couldn't talk, until I took the courage to start the conversation.

"S-so um... hey Len!" I gave him a smile, it was a weird smile though. It looked better than a faint one and worse than a happy one... I'm kinda getting scared of the result...

"Miku...I'm moving away...", My eyes widened as I looked at him, my knees were shaking...I fell down on their doormat in a kneeling position. I looked up at him, from the look on his eyes...it seemed he was about to cry. _[H-how is this...W-why...]_ my tears kept streaming down my cheeks. [_I will never leave you_]... he said to me when I was crying... but why...why now of all these times. I stood up from the doormat.

"Aren't you happy, can meet new people and make new friends with Rin!", I smiled with my neverending tears rolling down my face. He was about to cry like me when I looked at him, but instead he quickly hugged me. He knew that I didn't want him to see the sadness in my face, he knew he had to hug me to not see it, my smile turned into a frown, I was biting my lower lip to prevent my sobbing to be heard by him, yet I couldn't. I cried so loud and so weak that even he started to tear up too.

I knew that it hurt him too, I loved him and he loved me... he knew his promise, though he doesn't have a choice... _[I knew that]_ I kept thinking. He kept crying as he said the words _"Gomen ne"_, I kept smiling, tears overflowing too. Yet I kept my cool, I kept whispering to him "_Aishiteru, Len-kun_".  
We both stopped crying a few minutes later. We broke apart from our hug and smiled, it was a painful smile...but another thing about it was that there was warmth and comfort in our smiles.

The next day me and my mom sent the Kagamine family off to the airport and we waved them goodbye as they were walking to the entrance. But Len suddenly turned around, he left his luggage and ran towards me, his eyes were close to tears and his arms were reaching out to me. I sighed in happiness, opening my arms to hug him.

"I love you Miku"...  
"I love you too Len, be careful on your flight"  
"Yes I will, thank you... and I have something for you"  
"What is it?"

He had put something in my pocket when he hugged me... I wanted to ask but before he could say anything, he blushed and ran off, going back to his family. He waved goodbye with a big smile on his face and I did the same. It was a sad moment... but it was fun, I'll make sure to remember the memories he and I spent together.

When me and my mom reached home, I immediately went to my room.  
[_Oh! The thing Len gave me!]_... I took out the item from my pocket... it was a piece of paper? but why is it a bit heavier than just paper? I opened the folded sheet... I was reading the note he wrote down. It made me break into tears of joy... The letter was really sadenning yet heart-warming...

_"Miku,_

_Hi Miku, if you are reading this then that means I took up the courage to give this to you, haha! Well the day when I told you I was about to leave, I want to thank you for being there for me and for going through all the rough times we had. Me and my sister always loved playing with you and we always loved being your neighbor friends. Rin said that one day, she wants to see you look fabulous and pretty, like a model or something when she visits. It made me laugh...you're already pretty, you're even prettier than her (thank God that she didn't reas this though). You're cute, funny, sensitive, beautiful and more than you could ever imagine on a girl, you are perfect._

_I wanted to be able to say my goodbye properly but I wasn't. Maybe because faith wants us to still see each other, never say goodbye properly to each other... Maybe we are meant to be together for eternity even though I'm moving away. I love you Miku and I promise to see you very soon._

_,Len Kagamine_

_p.s. I have another promise...and before you do this, my and your parents already agreed...ehem so now please look at the bottom of the paper"_

I looked at the bottom part and saw a small envelope, so that was why it was heavy... I qickly opened the envelope and there I saw a ring with a diamond around it. There was also a small scroll taped to it. I opened it and the words on that scroll just made me happy. Happiness was not enough to show my emotion... The note on the paper was:

_"When we grow up...will you promise to marry me?"_

It crumpled the paper in too much happiness. My eyes were overflowing with tears... I immediately put taped the note on my mirror and quickly hid the ring inside the envelope. I whispered softly to myself as I kept staring at the ring... "_Yes Len, I promise_"

It was the happiest day of my life... to be engaged with the person I love now... I wonder what it'll be like when he comes back. It was a very perfect day. My mom was happy when she saw me putting the ring in the envelope.

But I never knew... that as I grew older...  
...I never knew that things would change...

* * *

**To be Continued**

**Haha! Anyways, there's gonna be at least only 3 chapters. I'm really focusing on "Our Promise". My first Miku x Len :3 hihihi. Btw, the next chapter is the chapter when they were already teenagers and I think that Miku will be the only one to have a P.O.V. for this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Errand

**Miku Age 15**

**Our setting is set in Vocaloid Academy, a very...VERY prestigious music school.**

* * *

A silver haired girl, IA, ran upstairs to the 5th floor with all her might, she was very tired yet she kept going, she had a straight look, yet she was panicking on the inside.

As she reached the destined floor, she opened the door. It was the Academy's rooftop, the winds were calm yet cool but that didn't stop her from her from panicking.

She heard a melodic voice from the right side of the rooftop. She looked at the same direction and spotted a teal haired girl looking at the sky while standing the edge of the rooftop.

Her hair was flowing in the wind and her voice was very calming. Who was she you ask? Miku Hatsune. She was singing a sad song, though her voice is as clear as water while her green luscious eyes sparkling like the stars.

_Tabane daki shimeteta_

_ sugata wo_

_ yaoragani chinashite __akaku_

_ itai hodoni sore wa yakitsuite_

_ Hirari...Hirari...Hirari..._

Calming it was indeed, yet filled with gloom, sadness and loneliness. IA felt her emotion through her voice. IA was Miku Hatsune's best friend, she knew her feelings, her emotion and her past. But this lonely song did not stop her from her panicked state. She tapped on the tealette's shoulder.

"Ah. Hello IA" "Miku! It's almost the end of lunch! You know I don't want Meiko sensei to get mad at us!"

Miku's P.O.V.

I giggled at what IA said. Even I don't want her to get mad at me. "Yes, I'll go down. Please just give me a little time to be here."

"Thinking of him again?", yes I was. I was thinking of him, Len Kagamine, my frist love...the man I had a promise with. "Well...it's been 7 years since he left hasn't he?", I averted her question. I guess I'm afraid of the fact that I may not see him again.

I haven't had any connections with him since then, their parents would send letters to my mom but my mom never showed me te letters. Mother's face was always depressed when she reads every word of every letter, it frightened me to even look at the mailbox anymore. IA snapped me back to reality with her words.

"You really are an innocent child aren't you? Why don't you just forget him? You know Gumo likes you so why not try giving him a chance?", IA had a very painful look. She knew my promise with Len and she knew what happened after that, but moving on?

"Well, I'll try. But please give me time to move on. And I'm not innocent" I added. "Well anyways, we better go back, I feel that the bell's gonna ring in 3...2...1"

Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong! and so it was. I always had semi-perfect predictions.

We hurried to our classroom. Meiko sensei was late for 4 minutes. Luck was probably on our side. And so the classes came and went very quickly, until it was already 3:30 pm

"See ya Miku!" "See you, IA"

IA left the classroom first. She never liked staying outside until night, she never liked dating or anything, unless I was with her. We've known each other since we were in 3rd grade. IA was a new student and I was the first person to befriend her, it was... faith, I guess?

I was about to leave the classroom until suddenly my phone rung

_Nigakute hotto na supaisu kimi dake ni ima ageru yo muchuu ni sa-_

I immediately picked up my phone, it was my mother.

"Hello?" "Miku! I have an errand for you! Please don't go home first!" mom's voice was too rushed that it took me time to keep up with her. "Y-yes? What's the errand?"  
"Please go to the airport, dear. My friend's child is going to live with us until he could find a place to stay in."  
"Hai! Kbye mom, love you". I closed my phone and hurried off almost slipping across the hallway, I really don't want to be late, the child must be waiting for a while now.

I called a taxi cab to drop me at the airport

"Miss, we are here"  
"Thank you, sir. Do you not mind waiting for a few minutes? I'll pay for the ride now then pay for the other one later." I paid the taxi driver then rushed off to the entrance.

My phone vibrated. My mom texted me

_"Miku,_

_The person you're going to pick up is a boy. His mom said that he's wearing a red shirt and black pants. He has white earphones with him, I don't know though if he's using it. Just wait for him at the entrance of gate 3, he knows where to go._

_Thanks again dear,_  
_Mom"_

I closed my phone and waited for the boy, looking left and right. To my shock, I saw a young man, about the same age as me. He had blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes... too bad I can only see his face though "A boy? Len maybe?" wondering who that person is, I shook my head, knowing that I was supposed to be waiting for some dude... not some Len look alike... but still... is that really him?

_Impossible. Why now of all times, maybe it's just some kid who really knows to fly by himself..._

I had to ignore the man's face and wait for the boy. But I never knew... that the blonde boy would wave to me... Yes, it was HIM, Len Kagamine

* * *

_**Narrator's P.O.V.**_

"...", her face was blushing and her eyes were about to tear up. To see that this blonde was the person she was supposed to pick-up, the person who is wearing exactly what her mom told her.

_[L-Len?!]_ She was shocked by the person she just saw. Who wouldn't be shocked to see their first love after 7 years? The boy spotted her and they both had eye contact, he waved at Miku as he was walking closer to her. Miku smiled and waved back, her tears were flowing from her eyes, it couldn't stop even if she wiped it away.

Len approached her and said "Are you okay?", he wiped her tears with his handkerchief, making the girl blush. "Len?" "Yes?", the girl scanned him from head to toe, his legs were longer, his body was bigger than before but most of all... his face, his face was more sparkling than before. _[He's more handsome than before...he's...hot]_  
Miku was snapped back to reality when Len suddenly hugged her. Miku's blush became darker, her heart was skipping a beat.

"L-Len?" He let go of her, Miku's blush fading. "More people are exiting so I was afraid that you might get hurt,sorry"  
"Ahh yeah, so um let's go to my home now..." her heart was still going doki doki. _[Len has definitely become a man]_ The two went back to where the taxi parked and as they were almost on their way home, they were silent the whole time. Miku kept thinking_ [Why won't he say anything? Isn't he happy to see me? Am I ugly for him that he's disgusted with my face?]_, she slapped her cheeks. _[I better try talking to him]_

"So... Len-kun"

Len looked at her and smiled "Yes?"

"Do you remember the time when we were still young? When you still lived here?"

"Y-yeah...", his voice was very weak, it was like he wanted to avoid her question. Miku didn't want him to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh okay", she kept quiet after that. Until a few minutes later, they reached her house.

"We're here, miss" the taxi driver stopped the car in front of her house. Miku paid the man then took out Len's luggage. The taxi drove off until it suddenly faded away, she took her keys from her skirt's pocket and opened the door. "Mom! I'm home! And Len's here too!" her voice was very cheerful in a melodic way.

Her mother suddenly appeared from the kitchen door, she was holding a spatula and a wet towel. "Yes Miku! Please lead Len upstairs to the empty room!" Miku took his luggage and walked towards the stairs. "Please follow me, Len-kun".

Len felt a bit disappointed, why did Miku have to carry his luggage? He took the luggage from her, their hands touched. He saw that Miku was blushing as she let go of his luggage. Miku continued to walk upstairs and Len followed her, until they reached the empty room.

"Here. Please just do whatever you want and feel at home!" Miku smiled, opening the door. "Thank you! Uhm, it may be late to ask this now, so don't you mind?" he then put down his luggage near the bed "Yes?" She was curious though of what he wanted to ask [Maybe about the promise? Or about me?] she was excited yet suspensed by what he was about to say.

"May I know your name?"... eh? A weird look appeared on Miku's face._ [He doesn't remember my name?]_ "M-Miku", she was stuttering, her body was shaking. _[I have a bad feeling about this]_ "Miku?...Miku... Ah! yes..." he had a straight look on his face, looking down at the floor. He took out a letter from his pocket and gave it to Miku. "Please read this", his eyes were avoiding her's

"Please go down Len and Miku! Dinner's ready!", the tealette's mother shouted from the first floor.

Len grabbed Miku's wrist and looked up. His face was a bit gloomy_ [Uhm...]_

"Please read it after dinner"

Both of them went downstairs and ate dinner silently. Miku's mother was a bit terrified of the mood. "So Len, how was America?" "It's nice, auntie. Rin wanted to go here too but she's too busy with her job."  
Miku stood up, picking up her plate and placed it on the sink. "I'm done. I'm going up now"  
She rushed to her room and a slam of a door was heard from the kitchen"

Len and Mrs Hatsune, Maiko, looked at each other, both of them were finished too. She took her and his plate and started washing the plates.

"So, Len... you gave her the letter?" "Yes"  
"Did you read it?"  
"No..."

She stopped washing the plates and wiped her hands. Maiko hugged Len while he was sitting on the chair, her fingers were brushing his hair.

"You lived next door before right?"  
"Yes"

"But...what about Miku and "the promise"?"  
"No... I don't remember"

Len slammed his face on the table. "No one ever told me what it was and who she is. I felt lost for 7 years after leaving this place. I felt like I was in a dark hole... a never ending road of darkness... Is your daughter, Miku, really connected to my past..." He put the palm of his hands on his eyes.

Tears kept streaming down his cheeks, he looked at Maiko with his hand still covering his eyes. "Why does it hurt? Why won't anyone tell me?", she held Len's hand and removed it from his face. His cerulean blue eyes were sparkling as his tears kept falling. He couldn't stop it nor could Maiko.

Mrs Hatsune was teary eyed, yet she didn't want to show it. She just looked at Len and said "Yes, she is connected to your past...neither I nor her could tell you what happened back in your past... I'm sorry Len but it's your own path to walk, not mine nor her's"

She continued "I will let you do anything to her. Kiss her, make her yours, anything. Just promise me to never ask her of your past and that you must never fight with her...

You mean everything to her and she loves you. Promise me that you will protect her from anything or anyone that will harm her even if it costs your life...And remember... remember your past... and how you forgot it, this is why you are here. Am I right?"

Len kept crying for a few minutes. He nodded his head and stood up, heading to his room. Meanwhile, at Miku's room...

* * *

**To be Continued  
Those with brackets are thoughts :3 and those italized are thoughts too  
So the next chapter will be somewhat about the letter Len gave to Miku, it's a very very VERY long letter  
And p.s. the two songs were Hirari, Hirari by Miku Append and Spice! by Len Kagamine**

I just really love Len 3


	3. Chapter 3: Please help him!

_**Miku's P.O.V.**_

_"Read this letter...after dinner"_. The words that Len said to her... what is so important about this letter?

So from last time. Miku went upstairs, for only one reason. To open the letter.

"I have another bad feeling... It's not a threat letter from what I think...but... I feel a very sad aura from this letter" I took out the letter from my pocket and put it near my chest, crumpling it a bit.

I went straight to my room and locked the door. My heart felt like it was being pounded... I felt hurt. _[I can't even understand why he won't answer my question clearly when I asked him if he remembered the promise...]_

Did I do anything that offended him before? Or is he just tired? The most possible question a girl could ask...Well why wouldn't I be worried of him? He's always playful when he and I were young. He would even talk non-stop when he eats dinner here. Is this puberty? Or he just hates me? He doesn't even remember my name.

Before opening the letter, I had to take a deep breath. I carefull teared the top of the envelope and slowly unfolded the paper... One of my eye was closed and the other was looking at the letter with fear. It shocked me... the contents of the letter were...

I had to read it over and over. I dropped the letter and moved back, stumbling on to my were streaming down my face. I covered my eyes with the palms of my hand. "Is t-this really t-true", I kept trembling in was a letter... from Kagamine Rin, Len's twin yet older than him by 4 years:

_"Hey Miku,_

_Well how are you? Busy probably? Well I just wanted to say hi and I would want you to take care of Len until he can find a new home. My mom already contacted yours so you don't have a choice c(~w~c)_  
_I'm fine here if you're wondering. I'm getting married with this guy named Kaito Shion! He's really nice and really trustworthy. He's actually my senpai in college, and well this and that. Though Len disagreed for a month about our relationship, but he understood me and was happy for me til the end. So anyways...I didn't write this to talk about my life, it might make you cry or depressed. And I didn't wan Len to know of this so he never looked at the paper..._

_If Len ever asked you your name, you'd be curious why, right? Well...a year after we moved here, Len has been stressed. He would always have nightmares during the night, and he would always wake up sweating and crying. Until one day, I heard him say "Miku..." in his sleep, then continued with the words "D-don't go...," I was worried and asked him of his dream. He said "I don't remember," well it might be true or not. Then a year later, he stopped having nightmares, though he still really loved you. I heard from my friend, Luka that many girls surrounded him, yet he wouldn't notice them._

_Ah! Wait! That's not the reason I'm saying this...So here's the point now. When he and I were walking home, he said that he heard a girl singing, he said that he heard you singing, Miku. He kept running to that sweet music, I had to follow him. And I had to stop because the traffic lights were green, I told him to stop though he didn't listen. I had to shout out his name, then he turned around... What I didn't know was that he was still in the middle of the road. And to my surprise... Len was hit by a truck, his body was thrown to the ground, the truck ignored him and kept moving._

_I memorized the plate number of the driver. I was very angry with him, but I was too busy with Len. His head and left eye was bleeding and what's worse was that he never remembered anything of his past! Not even me nor our family... not even you. It took us 4 years to convince him that we're his family and about his life. But it's just that...everytime we remind him of his past and of you... he would always have headaches or even cry the more that he tries to go deeper in his memory._

_This may be a bad thing, but we had to tell him to fly back there. I want him to at least remember a few of his past memories even if it would hurt him. He told me "I want to learn more about my past and about this girl Miku you would always speak of... If I become near here, then I might be cured of my amnesia," well it wasn't my decision so don't be mad at me. My mom and dad approved and told him that I can't go with him. I had to finish my college. So here he is now, I don't want you to tell him of his past, but try to make him remember by staying beside him and helping him through things._

_Please do help him. I want to have my old annoying brother back...and I'm sure you want to have you're fiance back. But as soon as he remembers everything, he has to go back here. And one more thing...I'm not sure when Len wrote this, but I found a letter under his bed, saying 'If I would ever break the promise I had with Miku, I would hate myself forever. And if I don't marry her, I would kill myself. I will always love Miku until I die. I would even love her after I die! She is my whole life and no one can stop that. Not even satan or Jesus!'_

_So my favour is that you please help him remember his past... and help him fall in love with the person who promised to. I want to see you and that blonde kid in the church, saying "I do". So please Miku... I know you're busy with school and stuff, but if you really love Len, you'd do anything you can.I'll text you when I have time or if I find anything related to Len here._

_Arigato... and Sayonara Miku-chan,_  
_Rin Kagamine"_

* * *

"Haha, I promise you, Rin-chan... I promise that I will help him of his past. And I'd do whatever it takes to make him see me as a lover again," I wiped my tears after my promise. It was a task that only I could do. It might hurt me and Len, but it's worth a try.

A few seconds after calming myself, I went down to see my mother who was cleaning the dishes."Mom, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight," I kissed her on the cheek and went upstairs. But before I went back to my room, I had to turn back, looking at the guest room. Without thinking, I slowly walked to that door and knocked. "Len! Are you awake?"

I heard silence... "Yes, come in," I slowly opened the doorknob and took a little peek at him. I saw him lying down in bed, he was already able to put his clothes and items in the closet and table. He was looking up, only now did I notice how beautiful his cerulean eyes were. He had a very good figure and strong build. Why wouldn't girls surround him?

"So, are you alright here?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay here"

We were both silenced. My heart was skipping a beat as I slowly gazed at him, he was really handsome,like a model. I had to snap back to reality, I might look like a pervert in front of his eyes. Luckily, he was able to break the silence.

"So... have you read the letter?"

"Yes, so Rin is getting married with Kaito, huh?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"His mom and my mom were close friends during high school"

"Oh..."

He turned around, looking at me with his sparkling cerulean eyes , his hair was a bit messy, but it made him more handsome. I shook my head, [_I only came here to say goodnight]_

"So... goodnight then"

"Yes, goodnight"

Unconsciously, I walked close to him, closing my eyes.I kissed him in the forehead, the palm of my hand was holding his hair, preventing it from touching his forehead. A few seconds later, I felt him touch my waist and I suddenly opened my eyes. I realized what I did, it made me blush. _[W-what was I thinking?!]_

I moved my face away from him as I stood up. I looked at him, his eyes widened and he was blushing too. Maybe it was because he was surprised. My heart was beating loudly that I could hear it. I panicked, moving away from him.

"Wait, Miku!" He stood up, grabbing my wrist. I suddenly slipped and so did he. _Ouch!_, after opening my eyes I saw him on top of me and both his hand grabbed both my wrists. It made my heart beat even faster. He scratched his head as he was opening his eyes. I faced to the right, averting his eyes.

Suddenly, I felt something wet dripping in my cheeks. I turned back to look at him and it shocked me! He was looking at me intently while crying... his right eye was the only one that released tears. I remembered the letter Rin said, his left eye bled... this might be related to his accident.

"Sorry" his tears kept flowing. I had to do something, I put my hand to his cheeks, caressing him. "Shh... please don't cry, Len" he stopped crying and went off me. He sat down and looked at me with gloomy and depressed eyes. "Miku...", My eyes widened and I immediately stood up, I can't control my emotions anymore, my heart keeps on beating so fast. "S-sorry Len, I have to sleep now... Goodnight"

I rushed back to my room, shutting my door close and locked it. I jumped off to bed, my face was deep red. I felt like my heart was about to explode._ [Today has been very hectic... I might as well sleep. I'll just forget about what happened... Len might forget it too]_, I slowly closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

_**Len's P.O.V.**_

"Miku..." before I was able to stop her, she rushed off. I was surprised by what happened, and I kept blushing. But it terrified me... the thing that happened earlier, why did I cry, you ask?

When Miku kissed my forehead, a weird flashback appeared in front of me.

_[Flashback]_

I saw a little boy in this very same house, but on a different room. He was lying on a bed, beside someone... a teal haired girl... Miku? I noticed that the blonde boy was crying.

"A-are you shur yoo wan mi to sthae hir M-Mikhu?" He looked at the girl. The girl smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Shhh... please don't cry,Len... and yes it's okay if you stay here now"

_[L-Len? T-that was me? When I was a kid?]_ the teenage boy thought to himself. Yes, it was him.

The young tealette continued as she brushed the boy's hair and moved closer to him. "Rin is really scary when she's mad. But she shouldn't hurt you, so sleep here tonight and I'll help you make up with Rin-chan!" Len's younger version stopped crying and smiled, putting his hand around the girl's waist "Thank you Miku"

They both giggled at each other and slowly fell asleep a few minutes. Both of them holding hands.

"..." Len was surprised by the scene. _[So...she is connected to my past]._

Snap!

Len's flashback ended, going back to the present was sitting on the floor all alone with silence as his only friend in the room.

"I better go back to sleep," I stood up, going back to my bed and slowly fell asleep, with the flashback still in my thoughts.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

Okay so my exams start next thursday until september 3 i think. So I might not post during those times ^^" I'll try to post chapter 4 before my exams and post chapter 7 of our promise too. But when I get back from my exam week, I might make a new fic, one shot only though.

**Note: When the young Len said "A-are you shur yoo wan mi to sthae hir M-Mikhu?" not many understood right? Well it meant "Are you sure you want me to stay here, Miku?" so yeah... I'll be writing the notes here for everyone to understand.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Student?

**Thanks for the support everyone. Gonna have my Term Exams next week. Probably wont be updating until september sumthin. Btw, this chapter might be a bit.. straightforward**

* * *

_**The Next Day...**_

_**Miku's P.o.v.**_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Ughh" I raised up my arm, trying to grab whatever item that ringing came from. I felt my clock vibrating and since I was too sleepy to press the button, I pushed the clock from the table.

I heard a crashing sound from my floor, probably my clock (duhh). I immediately opened my eyes and lifted my upper body to a sitting position in my bed.

I looked at my clock that laid on the floor. "Ugh.. it's.." I widened my eyes and started to panic upon seeing the time. "It's already 6:50?! I have to get ready!"

Well, I've never been tardy nor absent in class, and I'm only 40 minutes from being tardy. "Well how could I even wake up after what happened last night"... the very, very weird night.

It still bothered my thoughts... the letter... Len... the accident. [_Well I know I can't do anything to get Len's memories back, but didn't Rin think that I'd be the one whose troubled here!What would she expect? Me, a 15-year old girl who still loves her childhood neighbor, is now living with the same guy who's gotten more handsome and has no exact memory of me?! Well, life is life. And I'd be very mean if I were to kick Len out of here...I'm quite happy though]_ but nevermind that! I'll be late!

A few minutes later I changed to my uniform and fixed my teal hair, tying it into a pigtail. I looked at the clock that was still lying on the floor "7:10... 20 more minutes...I better get going" I picked up my bag from my table and rushed down the stairs, causing me to almost trip over. I was almost about to wear my shoes near the door until suddenly my stomach growled. "Oh right, breakfast..."

I rushed off to the kitchen and saw Len and my Mom talking happily while eating eggs and toast. Len noticed my presence and looked at me, smiling "Hey Miku!"... "Hey dear," I took the toast on my mother's plate and started eating it. "Goof morin Lun, Mfm" well it was a bit hard to speak with bread on your mouth. After finishing breakfast, I checked my watch. "7:15...Mom, I'll be going now!" I dashed off to the front door and as I turned the knob, I heard Len screaming my name while running towards me.

"What's wrong Len?"

"I'm going with you,"

"Wait?! What!" I looked at him surprisingly as I didn't realize that he was wearing the same male uniform for Vocaloid Academy... I was paralyzed for a few seconds but I regained myself a few seconds later. My mom opened the door from the kitchen and yelled out "Len's going to study at Vocaloid Academy too! So please go with him"... [_Ughh, I have no choice now don't I?_], I yelled back "Okay mom! I'm going now" and Len spoke in the same way "Me too, Mrs. Hatsune!". We both head off, closing the door.

"Goodluck Miku and Len"

At School

I was able to go to school in time. And I was able to direct Len to the teacher's office to talk to Ms. Meiko so he can be introduced and eventually I headed off first. [_Today might be a bit troublesome_], I sighed as I slumped on my desk while getting a bit teary eyed from what happened last night and today. I saw IA approaching me with a worried look on her face. She sat down on the desk beside me and patted my head, "What's wrong Miku? I know you've been lonely and all... but your expression is showing too much. Well to be truthful, I already have my title here as the semi-emotionless girl in school. The sempais have rumored me as the girl who's really difficult to ask out. Well I'm not sure if that's true and all. But some rumors were also spread about a girl who would always sing on the rooftop during lunch, the one with a very saddening tone that makes everyone who hears it cry. _[I...I don't even know if I've done something to cause people to make these rumors_] So back to the point, I seldom show my emotions to others except IA. Though... IA had a tougher title than me, they called her "Emotionless Beauty", maybe we got along because of this.

"Well, yesterday...remember when you told me about moving on and stuff."

"Yeah...Why?"

I whispered to her ear everything that happened yesterday until today. From the airport incident until the school incident... Unexpectedly, I saw IA's mouth open a bit and her eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Her surprised reaction was heard throughout the whole classroom, maybe even in the hallways. Everyone in the classroom looked with fear and shock, seeing the "Emotionless Beauty" shout out loud with a very surprised reaction. I looked around at everyone and smiled,"Sorry for disturbing everyone. Please continue with your business," and so they did. IA calmed down a few seconds and came closer to me.

"Len really is here?"

"Yeah"

"And you're telling me that he forgot his memories? How is that even possible?"

I took out the letter that was awkwardly still in the bag of my pocket. I gave it to her and she opened the letter, reading the content slowly. A minute later, she folded the paper to it's original shape and gave it to me.

"I see..." She put her hand on her chin, rubbing her invisible mustache with a serious face "What are you gonna do then?"

I sighed and stood up "Well, let life be. It's not my memory to regain, its his"

"But what about you? Aren't you going to make him fall in love with you again?"

"Well, I can't be sure of who he has feelings for now, but I guess I'll try to do it while he and I spend our time together... It's kinda troubling, but I'll try"

IA and I continued talking about other things until it was finally time for classes to start. IA sat down on her chair a minute before time.

Everyone was still noisy, until the door was quickly opened, creating a very loud noise to make everyone keep quiet. It was Ms. Meiko, so as usual we all had to stand up and greet her. She continued walking until she reached the platform

"Everyone! Before we start, I would like to welcome our new student! He used to live here in Japan, but transferred to America, and now he's here again to study!"

The room was suddenly filled with sounds of whispers.

"From America?"  
"Is he a boy? I hope he's hot"  
"It'd be weird if he would speak to us in English though" ((KSP: YOU'RE SPEAKING IN ENGLISH))  
"Maybe he's someone who studied here before"

Meiko-sensei then banged her fist to the whiteboard telling everyone to be silent. "Ahem, so please enter Mr. Kagamine-kun"

Everyone but my and IA's jaw dropped. Most of the people from here knew who Len is. He's the nicest, cutest and funniest guy when we were young. Though everyone anxiously waited for him to enter the room, thinking that maybe they got the wrong person-

And so, Len entered the room and stood up in the platform, bowing "H-hello"

Everyone (_but me and IA again_) stood up in shock and all yelled out "LEN KAGAMINE?!"

Len looked up at everyone with a confused look "Yes?"

And not a moment too soon, everyone who knew him encircled around him. It was really hectic, everyone kept asking questions that he couldn't even understand them anymore. Len was in deep trouble... and I guess I'll help him this time.

I stood up from my seat and yelled "Len!" and it worked! Everyone looked at me, including Len himself. [_Well almost everyone knew that he and I liked each other when we were kids, so they were really surprised by me_]. I sighed and thought to myself _[This is for Len's sake_], I had to run up to him and hug him tight, it made me blush and my heart beat went faster. But it's for his sake, Len looked at me and saw my lips say "Just follow me," he nodded and hugged me back. Everyone, including Meiko-sensei were blushing, I saw IA from the crowd, blushing while raising her hand, showing me a thumbs up.

"It's so nice to see you again, Len!"

"Yeah,"

_[Damn it...]_ my heart kept beating fast, it scared me because Len might realize this, so I had to bury my face in his chest while hugging him.

Meiko-sensei banged again on the whiteboard and everyone looked at her. She coughed twice and said in a serious manner "Well Miku and Len, before you start acting lovey-dovey, please go to your seats first," everyone but Len went to their seats. "Kagamine, please sit beside Hatsune-san... just don't flirt during classes. You two are making me guilty of being single up until now,"

Len approached the table beside me and whispers, "Thanks for earlier," I looked at him and winked while smiling. _[I don't like to whisper during classes]_

The hours passed until it's lunch time. Me and IA would always eat on the rooftop, only few could enter though. Those who were in the top 5 smartest, but we never saw the 3 others. After I finished eating, I stood up and looked outside, seeing the beautiful view. IA stood next to me, "It's beautiful, as always isn't it?"

"Yeah...IA, do you want to sing as usual?" It was a thing she and I had. After we would eat lunch, we usual y sing songs that we feel like singing. "Sure! me first?" "Hah, yeah"

IA sung Six Trillion years and Overnight story... she composed that song when she was 7, she was treated badly by her village because of her emotionless face. And she met a boy, they ended up parting as they grow older. The boy transferred somewhere, and IA transferred here.

She never wanted to tell his name nor their story, she would always say "It's a secret," well maybe they might meet again, but that's on a different story. Let's get back to reality then

After she finished singing, tears would always roll down...this song makes her weak even if her tune was in a very fast motion. She wiped away her tears and looked at me "Your turn," I smiled at her and closed my eyes.

_Ronrii gaaru wa itsumademo_

_ todokanai yume mite _

_Sawagu atama no naka o kakimawashite, kakimawashite._

_"Mondai nai." to tsubuyaite, kotoba wa ushiwareta? _

_Mou shippai, mou shippai._

_ Machigai sagashi ni owareba, mata, mawaru no!_

_Mou ikkai, mou ikkai. "Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu." to,_

_ Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu Kotoba ni imi o kanadenagara!_

I stopped singing when I felt someone's presence behind me... not IA, but someone else. I looked around and saw Len beside the door, crying...

I approached him while IA stayed near the view. I wiped away his tears but it felt weird, I looked at him in the eye and I didn't see any emotion from his eyes, his tears kept streaming down his cheeks. I put my hands on his shoulders, trying to shake him back to reality, "Len! Len!"

"Miku..."

I was surprised, he was still in an empty state, yet he kept talking. "Yes Len?"

"Miku...Let's make a wish on the shooting star..."

"..." _[I don't understand]_

"Well...what did you wish..."

"Len?" Wish? Wish what?

"That's unfair..."

"Hey, Len!" Why do these words sound familiar...

"Wait, Miku!" He suddenly snapped back to reality, his tears stopped and his whole body was shaking... his face looked pale, as if he saw a ghost or lost something important. _[Like his memory...]_

"Len...are you okay?" He startled and looked at me, not realizing I was here, gave a faint smile and scratched his head "Yeah"

It made me curious,_ [Just what was that? Why did it sound familiar...]_, "Len, a while ago you we-"

My words were cut of by the school bell, which meant that it was 5 minutes before the end of lunch. IA ran up to me and Len, "Well what are you two waiting for? Let's go!"

"Yeah, I'll go first. See you both in class!" He rushed off and a few seconds later, we lost sight of him. IA taped me on the shoulder and looked worriedly, "You heard what he said, right?" I asked her, my face a bit pale. "Yeah"

"What do you think it was?" IA looked at me as she started to walk down the stairs and I followed her. "Don't you think the song a while ago was somehow related to what happened to you guys before? Maybe he regained a figment of his memory" IA and I continued to walk down until we reached class before Mr. Kaito.

Afternoon classes ended and it was finally dismissal, when I was fixing my bag, I kept thinking [If what IA said was true, maybe... I'll try asking Len later]

Unexpectedly, Gumo approached me while sitting on the desk in front of me. He touched the end of my right pigtail and kissed it. [Ugh... not him again]

"Hey Miku, so Len's back huh", "Yeah"  
"You two together?", I looked at him and looked down [I really don't know], "No..."  
"Well, do you wanna hang out this Friday? Teto and the others are going. You could invite IA and Len if you'd like," Well I could never trust Gumo, he has the record of being a mischievous guy and since he's a rich kid, he would do anything to get what he wants. "Yeah sure, I'll check my schedule and I'll ask Len"  
Gumo smirked and left off.

When I was about to leave, I saw Len in front of the gate. "Len!" he waved at me "Hi Miku" he patted my head and smiled. I blushed lightly, I mumbled to myself, trying to ask him "Wanna go home together?"...apparantly he heard me, "Yeah sure!" So we started walking off.

Len's P.O.V. during Lunch Break

Ding! Dong! Ding!

"Finally, it's lunch" I stretched my arms and looked to my left. I saw Miku's seat empty..._ [She must have eaten somewhere]_. Since I'm really not an old student here, I had to ask some people. One guy said "Try going to the rooftop, though be careful of her. She may be beautiful, but just one song from her will melt you, or so the sempais told me"... _[How could he warn me if he only heard it from a sempai? It's not even confirmed yet...]_

Though I don't know much of her, but still they should never judge people. So anyways, I ran up to the rooftop, seeing the door open. I heard a sweet melodic voice...and when I tried to see who was singing... I saw her, Miku Hatsune. She was singing with her eyes closed, the wind was blowing her long teal hair and the view of the afternoon sunrise made her look like a Goddess.

Suddenly, my head started to hurt and my tears started falling. I wasn't able to stop it because of my headache... I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, it was already night-time. I saw young Miku again... and so did I see my young self. "Another flashback..."

_**To be continued!**_

* * *

_**Haha, suspense :3 Eventually, you probably know that the next chapter will be a continuation of the flashback and the scene after they walked home together. And basically this will be my newest post. My next post will be next week or 2 weeks from now...since I have my exams **_


	5. Chapter 5: I wish for

_**Chapter 5: I wish for...**_

After hearing Miku sing...my head started to hurt and my heart felt a small painful pinch...I scratched my eyes in confusion, but when I opened my eyes again I saw Me and Miku's younger selves.

"_Another flashback..._" I thought, yet it creeps me how I don't know what happens to the current me right now on the rooftop. I noticed that the scenery was some how similar to the school's rooftop yet smaller and it was during the night time, maybe before midnight or so.

I sensed a warm feeling above me and as I looked up, I noticed the huge number of twinkling stars, "_It is indeed beautiful._" I said to myself, knowing that no one would hear me anyway...and if people did, they would think I'm crazy so it doesn't really bother me in any way.

My gaze at the sky was interrupted by a husky voice. "Hey Miku, I have something to say,"

I followed the direction of his voice and as I looked to my left, I saw my younger self lying down with Miku. "_This girl really is connected to my life, isn't she?_"

"Do you think if we wish up on the stars, it'll be true?" my young self said, reaching his right hand up to the stars, his palm facing the sky.

"If you believe enough," the girl replied, smiling.

The two chit-chatted for a few minutes, talking about life, Rin and many other things. Their attention was drawn by the sudden brightness of the sky. Even I was drawn by it. A sudden flash was seen, passing from right to left.

"Hurry Miku! Let's make a wish!" he panicked

"Let's make a wish!" the tealette smiled, speaking fast.

Both closed their eyes, though I couln't hear their thoughts. I ended up closing my eyes as well to make a wish, "_I wish..._"what is it? What do I wish for, I wonder...

"_I wish I can remember anything about my past,_" it always made me wonder what my past was. The only thing I remembered was waking up with my twin and parents, it was like I was just given birth, nothing else. Curiosity filled me when they never told me of my past, they just told me I was born in Japan and that they're my family and so.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened. "_In the end, wishes don't come true,_" Oh but my younger self defied that.

"Done!" the two children said in unison, smiling and blushing.

"What'dya wish for Len-kun?"

"I wish..." the last few words were blurry, I could only hear fuzzy words. "_Weird_"

My young self looked at the tealette and tilted his head a bit, and not to boast, but I seemed incredibly cute with my curious look "Well...What did you wish Miku?"

"That's a secret~!" the girl replied,

"That's unfair!" He cried in a joke type of way while flailing his hands up and down.

"Well, let's just say it's the same as yours!" Miku winked and kissed his left cheek. She quickly ran to the roof's door, blushing.

I looked back at my younger self and to my surprise, his small hands were trying to cover his cheeks. He was indeed blushing as red as a rose. "_What did I-ehem- I mean my younger self wished for before anyway?_" curiosity started to fill my thoughts.

"You'll have to ask her for yourself, big bro!"

I was surprised that someone was talking to me, it was the same husky voice a while ago. It was... _me_ in my younger form. He was smiling with his hands holding each other behind his back.

"You can hear me?" I asked

"Well yeah," he replied,

Though it felt weird to talk to myself, I wondered if it would rip the fabric of time and space.

"No, it won't get ripped," he knew what I was thinking and left me speechless, he continued:

"You're me a few years from now right? Looking for your memories"

I worriedly avoided my younger form's stare and folded my arms. "Yeah, why? Gonna help me?"

He shifted to where I was looking, his expression telling me not to avoid him. "No, it'll end the story if I told you," well that is right... "And I can only tell you this"

His expression changed to a serious one, "You're much more than just a person who lost his memory...You only lost 2/3 of your life, the 1/3 is your present"

"2/3?" I asked

He nodded his head and walked pass me, reaching the roof's door. "Well, see ya," his right arm was raised up and his hands were making an _L_ with his index and thumb. "Call me L or El when you see me in your next flashback, to prevent confusion."

Before I could reply, _L _had already disappeared from my view. My head started to hurt again and so, I was back to where I was currently at.

[The rooftop]...though it'd be good if _L_ could one day explain why I would always cry during flashbacks and that 2/3 of my life...

I know that he was saying that the 1/3 was not having a memory of my childhood, but for the other part I don't know. It's giving me the chills to find out exactly.

And so my narration ends.

* * *

_**Narrator's P.O.V. (After reading the chapter, please read the afterword below)**_

The dismissal bell rung and Len and Miku walked off together. She was still left curious of what happened to Len a few hours ago just as much as he was curious of that 1/3 that L told him.

An awkward silence was present for the past 5 minutes of their walk. "_I have to speak up_," the both thought in unison.

"Len," the girl spoke with a soft voice, somehow making the boy blush.

"Y-yes?" and so he replied, stuttering

Miku looked down. She knew that the atmosphere would be weird a few seconds later if she asks him if

"Do you know anything of your past?" and the awkward question was said! "_I really wanted to do those facepalm memes right now..." _of course you want to, sweetie. Before she could tell him to not answer her question, he had already replied.

"...No" and yes, Miku felt a bit ashamed for bringing up the weird situation

They continued walking until they reached the train station, it was really crowded but luckily they were able to buy tickets. And while waiting for the train to arrive, Miku unconsciously asked again:

"Don't you remember just a small scene? Like saying small words and doing weird things and stuff like that?" "_...Like a scene where you confessed or proposed to someone...,_" she spoke in her thought, trying to get anything out of him. Wishing that the whole memory loss was a joke since it still hurt her.

Len wanted to say "Yeah, I kept having flashbacks of my past and then I was talking to my older self and etc." yet he felt weird saying those words, thinking about the possibility of Miku laughing at him for his joking about having flashbacks. "...No, nothing at all."

Those 4 words hurt her, she was afraid of hearing it that she was on the edge of crying. She scratched her eyes , trying to move back until suddenly her foot slips at the edge of the train's waiting block, worse is that the train is about to arrive... oh and the worst part is that it's a bullet train that travels more than 1 kilometer per 15 minutes...

Luck was on her side eventually as Len noticed this and quickly held out his hand and caught her by the shoulder, moving her close to him. The boy let out a sigh of relief. "Good thing I was able to catch y-" his word were cut as he looked at the girl, teary eyed looking as if she had seen someone die in front of her with her eyes widening and her face sweating.

The reaction shot the boy's heart as he thought it was cute but it wasn't the time to think of those things. He stepped back from the platform while dragging her with him as they walked out the station. Though it took only 5 minutes to travel by train and 30 by foot, he didn't care as long as he stayed her away from the traumatic experience.

"A-are you okay?" he asked, his voice shaking a bit while he looked down on the girl who was trembling with fear. "Un..." she answered back, her voice shaking like Len's yet her voice sounded more _scared_ than his,

Miku stopped walking which made the boy do the same, she laughed...not the _ha ha_ funny type, the _insane_ type, "Haha...I thought I was going to die...ha ha ha ha ha," Len worriedly looked at her as she kept mumbling of how weird it was that she was still alive. Without a care for who might see them, Len immediately hugged the girl, her face covered by his chest.

The boy gently brushed her long, silky, teal hair and whispered, "You don't have to act like this...Miku..." His voice made her shiver and his hug became tighter, _warmer_. Her laugh slowly turned into sobs, hiccups and tears, she put her arms around him and said "I...I was so scared..."

"And so was I," he kept holding her tight while she kept crying on his shirt...Len looked up at the evening sky that was just sunny a while ago, and smiled. "Don't scare me again okay?" his right eye started to tear up, as it fell on the girl's hair. "Okay.." she answered back with a hiccup.

A few seconds passed and Miku moved away from him, blushing. "I-I'm sorry...I stained your shirt with my tears," the girl said shyly. "It's okay as long as you're safe," he leaned down and kissed her near the eye, sipping away her remaining tears.

They were able to reach home safely and never told Maiko about what happened. Miku skipped dinner and so did Len, both of them going to her room.

"Why are you here?" Miku asked, her voice still trembling and her face blushing. Len looked down, "Are you sure you're okay?" the tealette sat on top of her bed and smiled, "Yeah!"

"_It's a lie,_" they both thought, knowing that Miku is still bursting into tears. He sighed and sat beside her, he cupped her cheeks and made her look at him. "You're lying,"

"I'm not..."

"You are"

"No I'm n-mph!" Len quickly approached her, his lips touching hers and it quickly parted, and so Miku's tears stopped.

"Len..." her strawberry-scented breath flew scattered on his face, and Miku looked at him with her weak eyes and shiny smooth lips that were. "Miku..I.." Len blushed upon seeing Miku's cute face and lost control, approaching her again for a kiss.

Their lips touched again, yet this time it wasn't a kiss of comfort, but a passionate one. Miku slightly opened her lips, allowing Len to put his tongue. It wandered freely around her mouth, and touching each others tongues, exchanging saliva as they both moved their tongues around one another, dancing passionately. But then they had to break away for air, their mixed saliva falling down as their tongues were separated.

Miku and Len looked at each other, both blushing, panting.._.sweating._

The boy stood up and confusingly said while blushing, "S-See you tomorrow...G'nyt..." he immediately left, giving the girl no chance to reply to him.

After the sound of the door closing, she swinged back, allowing herself to fall down, making her head near her pillow. She looked up at the ceiling and touched her lips...tears streaming on her face.

"My first _real_ kiss..." she closed her eyes and giggled at the fact that it was Len who took her first kiss, she was really glad. Even if she doesn't know of what Len thinks of her.

"_Though I'm curious..._" she thought,  
"_I was too far away from the edge to fall down...And I really felt like my back was pushed that time..._" closing her eyes, she kept thinking of how she really fell from the platform causing her to have a headache.

She sighed in relief and flinched away the problem from her shoulder "_Well, maybe tomorrow will be better_"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, somewhere_**

_Ka-chak! The sound of a phone ringing.  
"Hey, it's me" a husky voice said  
"Were you able to kill the boy?" a stranger from the other phone with a robotic-like voice replied, having an agressive tone_

"No..."  
"Tch! You're worthless, what kind of assassin are you?" the robotic voice shouted, hurting the man's ear.  
"Sorry, Kaicho..."  
"You better be Gu-" the phone was suddenly hung up, leaving a beep

The man folded his phone and put it back in his pocket, letting out a sigh. "What is it with him and Kagamine Len..."

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**Seriously, not gonna focus on who did it, it's just a dramatic effect xD For Narrator's P.O.V. it feels weird to say that..I mean there's like Len and Miku making out, then since you're the narrator , you have to watch them make out...(If this was done in real life...That'd be so weird)  
Ugh, made a Miku x Len Lemon draft last night..I was really so bored and then I uncosciously started typing errotic words...It was supposed to be a HitsuMatsu fic...but it's kinda hard to replace the words now...so I'll just let it be.**

Sorry for the weirdness though : I really don't have any creativity right now.


	6. Chapter 6: 20 Minutes Left

**uGH =_= IT'S BEEN A WHILE.  
**

**I liek cheese :3 well anyway, here's chapter 6**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: 20 minutes left_**

A few days passed when the accident occurred. Whenever Miku and Len passed by each other, they'd try to avoid each other.  
During lunch break at school, Miku would eat with IA on the rooftop and Len would be with Gumo...and due to that, they would always be surrounded by a flock of girls, both being "hot", or at least that is what the girls described them.

But this chapter isn't about hotness. No. It's about the accident... So we start 3 days after the traumatic event.

"Finally! It's lunch time!" She exclaimed, stretching out her hands to her back, looking out the window. And just in time, IA walked up to her desk and sat on top of it, giving her a strawberry-flavoured lollipop. Though this is Japan we're setting on and as we all know, Japanese like making leek-flavoured lollipops. But KSP doesn't approve of it, her country sticks to the fruit flavours (+ chocolate and mint). She grabbed the stick on the lollipop and took it from her, quickly unwrapping the plastic that covers the candy as it made a crumpling noise. Her face looking depressed.

IA looked at her worriedly then lifted her head to look behind her. To her surprise she saw Len and Gumo, and the usual group of girls surrounding them. One was even sitting on Len's table, trying to catch his attention. While Len, the memory-lossed young man, just smiled as he continued talking to Gumo. "Hey Miku..." IA said softly, sucking on her mango flavoured lollipop. The tealette looked up at her and gave a faint smile.

"Yes?"

IA got irritated at her gloomy behaviour and took Miku by the wrist as she ran out of the classroom. Of course dragging Miku along.

An elbow suddenly nudged him by the arm and he shook his head and looked to his right, seeing Gumo beside him "-right Len?" the green-haired said, showing a smirk. The blonde scratched his head and replied. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"You're not in a relationship yet, right?" Gumo prolonged the word _right?_ as he and the girls stared at him questionably and curiously. "Uhm...No..." He said. _Well...Miku and I aren't anything anyway_. Well what is Miku to him? And what is he to Miku? The girls murmured in happiness and some gave a sigh of relief. Maybe because Len was still single? Maybe because the display of affection he and Miku showed was still on their minds and they thought they were going out?

_Well I wouldn't know that_, Len thought. Of course Len, men will never understand us girls.

_You're a girl?_ he replied in thought, yet I ignored him as a vain appeared on my forehead.

"...Well do you have any feelings for someone?" Gumo said, cutting the chatter and giggling of the blonde bluntly shook his head. "Hmm? But what about Miku?" the green-haired certainly said the tealette's name in a royal way, addressing the name like it's a princess' name. Len paused for a while, making the girls lean closer to hear his answer. "No I guess..."  
The girls gave a sigh of relief, weird for the fact that it was in unison.

"What about you Gumo-kun?" a random girl asked?  
Gumo looked at the girls with confidence spread on his face. "I like Miku Hatsune" he said with a grin.

The girls growled, dramatically cried, etc. at his words. Len was stunned. _H-he likes Miku?_...Suddenly he felt something painful..like his heart was being held tightly. _Ouch, ugh I don't feel good_, he clutched his fist on his chest and stood up, getting his bag. Then suddenly, the bell rung.

"Oh! See ya Len" Gumo stood up and walked out the classroom, waving his hand. The girls also went back to their respective places. A few seconds later, the door opened. It was Miku, with IA behind her.

She saw Len fixing his textbooks..._alone_. It made her sigh in relief with the thought of the girls surrounding him a while ago still hurting her though she didn't mind it anymore. She waved goodbye to IA as she walked back to her seat. And may I remind you that she sits in front of Len.

Len looked up at her and she looked down at him. They stared onto each other's eyes for a few seconds. Neither talking, just blushing lightly and both thought in unison, _This is weird..._. Weird indeed, but why? Because of what Gumo said? Because of what happened a few days ago? Or.. sorry to bring this up but, maybe because of the kiss? And I was right. They were not staring into each other's eyes, but at each other's lips. Miku's glossy pink lips and Len's soft lips.

"Hatsune, Kagamine...If you'd please stop staring at each other," a voice was heard near the board. It was Meiko sensei, looking a bit angry and jealous of the same time. "If you both want to get all lovey, then please leave this class immediately," she pouted childishly. _She still doesn't have a boyfriend, does she?_ a similar thought shared by everyone in the classroom.

The two snapped back to reality and bowed in apology.

Class then started...and it quickly ended. But of course, thanks to me bringing the kiss up, they kept thinking of it for the two following subjects. Ding!

"Oh it's the bell. Well goodbye class. Don't forget to finish your Math homework," the teacher said as he first left out the room. IA walked to Miku, who was slumping on her desk. "Ughh!"

IA giggled. "For a smart kid you really are having a hard time in Math, aren't you?" The tealette lifted her head and smiled. "No one's perfect!" They both laughed and continued talking without knowing that Len was behind them as he just sat on his seat and stared at Miku. A few minutes passed and IA noticed Len's presence. She stood up and ruffled Miku's hair. "Well, I gotta go." she leaned her head onto Miku's ear. "Seems like Len's waiting for you, Ojou-sama," she said teasingly, making Miku blush.

As IA left, Miku looked at Len. It was only the two of them now and it was already 4pm.

The girl smiled at him as if she and the blonde just met after 30 years. "It's been a while since we last talked,hasn't it?" "I'm sorry..." Len looked down shyly, blushing. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry for not noticing you for the past three days"

"Well you should be," Miku said sadistically and Len looked up in surprise. "You took away my first kiss, ba-ka!" she pouted and turned away to prevent Len from seeing her blush. Len's face turned red. "I-I'm sorry..." his voice sounded a bit hoarse which made Miku feel guilty. It was like hearing a puppy cry for help, and Miku really loves puppies. (_**sarcastic voice**_) Especially blonde ones that lost their memory... _Ha Ha Ha_, Miku thought as she heard my narration. She turned back at him and smiled worriedly. "I was just kidding. I'm sorry. But if you want to forget it then let's pretend it never happened," she was hurt by her words but she just let it slip off her shoulder for now.

Len was silent. "If this ruins our _friendship _then it's best to forget it," ah yes, the word friendship both stabbed them metaphorically.

The tealette walked off and waved, "Well then, let's pretend it never happened. See you later Len!" the door shut and Len was still silent.

He thought to himself. _Do I want to forget it? Did I like it? But wasn't I the one who started it? Are we just friends_...and one question that made him paralyzed. _Do I even like Miku Hatsune?_ Does he? Well he felt hurt when Gumo said he liked Miku. He kept blushing every time something happened between them. And he couldn't deny that he liked the kiss. But was it just simple romantic gestures? Or was it real feelings?

And again, he had another headache. Yes, another flashback.

This time, it was weird...yes, it was dark. A black background with only a little light. And in front of him was El or L.

"_L...what is this?_" The boy looked around and walked to him. "It's called a Dead End" he said while pretending to pet his imaginary beard.

"_Dead End_?" the boy looked curiously at his younger self. "_What's that?_"

"It means that your journey of having flashbacks are over. The event that will happen 30 minutes from now will change your life...you may or may not have flashbacks again..."  
The teenage blonde looked curiously. "_Why?_"

L coughed twice and the background changed. It was reverted back to the same classroom Len was in a while ago. He sat on his desk and L sat on Miku's chair. "Tell me...do you like Miku?" "_I don't know.._"

The boy sighed and looked at him, his eyes were dead serious. "We don't have much time left. You know your feelings for her. You just have to dig deeper into your heart and speak out what your heart is saying to you." Len closed his eyes and blushed. "_I...I like her_"

L smiled cheerfully and stood up. Showing Miku's desk. And only now did Len notice something written under Miku's desk:

_Miku Kagamine... `o` _

Len's face slowly turned red. He never realized her feelings for him. He thought it was all for getting his memories...it was all so he could leave immediately. But it was something more...it made him happy. It made him _cry_. He wasn't afraid to show it. It just meant he was human and that he had feelings. "_S-she wrote that?"_

"Yehp!"

Len wiped his tears and looked at L with a worried expression. "_But why show me this?_" L's expression changed into a dark, depressed one. "Remember when Miku left a few minutes ago?"

"Y_eah_?"

"well," the boy gulped. "If you don't go after her now, she might you can't stop that then bad stuff will happen not only to your emotions...but also flashbacks will keep popping on your mind..." L looked down and gritted his teeth. "_bad stuff_"

"_What do I do if I can't save her?_" Len shouted in panick

"I can never know. I'm your past, not your future." L said lazily.

"_Ugh...Please end this flashback so I can save her!_" he grabbed the boy by his shoulders and rocked him back and forth, spinning the poor dude's head. "Chill, dude. Your flashback is coming to an end. I hope to see you in the mere future though, good luck," the boy said, smiling. He slowly starts to fade away and as that continues, he raises up his right arm. Making an L shape with his index and thumb.

Len smiled and closed his eyes "_Goodbye and Thank you_"

And so, his flashback came to an end.

He soon woke up. He checked his watch: it was 4:10. He only has 10 minutes left to save Miku.

"Dammit, Miku! Please don't die!" he dashed off, leaving his bag and his books on the floor and the tables and chairs were messed up from his rush.

_**~To be continued~**_

* * *

**Just got out of the hospital. Forgive my lateness. :3**


	7. Chapter 7: Traitor

Miku was walking home. She kept thinking of what she did a while ago.

"Well...we're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less," she sighed. She knew that giving up was the best choice.

"Miku!" a semi-faint voice was heard behind her. She turned around and as the stranger walked up to her, his face was getting less blurry.

"Gumo?" she said as the boy stopped in front of her. The boy smiled.

"Can I walk home with you?" he said.

She awkwardly looked at him and said "Sure. But didin't you leave school earlier than me? Why are you still here?"

"I had to take care of some things," he took her by the hand. "Let's go!"

And so they walked, but all the while Miku wondered where was Len and what happened to him. _Is he still at school or did he leave already...but I didn't see him_

5 minutes passed and suddenly, Gumo stopped walking and so did Miku. She worriedly looked at the green haired boy.

"Gumo? What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Gumo turned to her and to the girl's surprise, his expression changed. His smile turned somehow scary and his eyes were gloomy.

"Miku...You like Len right?" he put his hand behind his back and took out something from his bag

"Y-yeah..." she blushed.

"Perfect," Gumo lifted his hand, showing the knife that was hidden in his bag. Miku was shocked at the sight. She stepped back, trying to move away from him.

"G-Gumo...what are you..," her eyes were close to tears. She stopped moving away from the boy as her back touched the wall behind her.

"I always hated Len. And what a better way to hurt him than by killing his beloved girlfriend," he laughed.

I wanted to retort to his last word but I was too terrified to even cry. It was scary to see him, scarrier than the accident to be truthful.

"B-but why do you-" he pointed the tip of his knife to my neck, cutting my words.

"My father died because of him. My mother got paranoid and tortured me. My life has been hell ever since Len Kagamine had his accident, and it was his fault in the first place!"

_His fault?! Why the hell would it be his fault?!_

Gumo gave a small laugh and moved the knife closer to my neck.

"But who cares about him? Any last words before you die?"

I kept silent, looking at him. _I'm gonna get killed. No one can save me_ and other thoughts rambled in my head. This is it.

"None? Well then goodbye Miku!" the green haired boy shouted as he lifted the knife in the air.

I closed my eyes as my tears rolled down my cheeks. It's finally gonna end.

I wished that I never left, I regret what I said. We can't be friends, I knew that from the start. I've always loved him and I can't even tell him that.

"Len..."

The last word I ever said...

**Len's P.O.V.**

I opened the door and ran to the gates. I looked around to see if Miku was still there, but she wasn't, no one was.

I hurriedly followed the path going to the streets. I jumped over railings, dogs passing by, etc and etc. and it made me look like an idiot, but who cares right now?!

5 Minutes passed and I saw no sight of the tealette. There was only one street left to look at. It was the street that no one ever passed by and lived on because of a rumor that a murderer would always take it's "prey" to the place. The thought of Miku in that place scared me, but what the hell.

I rushed off to that street and to my surprise, there she was and she was with another person. I looked at the figure closely to see that it was Gumo and his hands were high in the air.

I ran to them and as I was almost near I saw the item he held. _A knife?! What the-_

I had no idea what he's doing or what he was about to do but my instincts took over and I immediately jump-kicked him in the face, making him fall out and drop his knife. I looked over at Miku who had her eyes closed and tears were rolling down her face.

A few seconds later, she opened her eyes as her crying stopped and her face looked like it wanted to know wether she was alive or not. I chuckled.

She looked left and right and then noticed me in front of her. _  
_

"L-Len..." tears ran down her face.

"Y-you saved me," she suddenly wrapped her arms around me and so did I to her. I blushed at the thought and smiled as I stroked her hair.

"Shh...It's alright. The worse is over now..."

She moved away from me and blushed. I inhaled and cupped her cheeks

"You know...I hate to admit this in the worst possible moment," I gulped

"I lo-!"

"Len?!" I looked over my shoulder and saw Gumo behind me with a huge grin on his face. I looked down and saw blood from my shirt.

I felt dizzy and suddenly, I collapsed.

"Len!" Miku said repeatedly while holding my hand. Her tears were falling down my face. I smiled and reached up to caress her cheek.

My view of her became fuzzier and her voice slowly silenced down. I slowly closed my eyes and I felt numb all over.

_Am I going to die?_

I could see, but I saw nothing...emptiness...darkness. Maybe I am dead. Or maybe this is a dream. Right, a dream- Who the hell am I kidding?

Suddenly I no longer felt anything. My vision was of an empty black. I can no longer hear and see. I can't even "feel" myself breathing. And suddenly I felt or saw something flashing. I suddenly gained consciousness of my senses. I heard beeping sounds and felt like my back was killing me. Well it might be literal since Gumo stabbed me. I slowly and painfully opened my eyes to see a white ceiling in front of me and the IV bag used for my dextrose which I felt in my hand. Well who wouldn't ? It seriously hurts by the way.

"Ugh..." I slowly lifted my head, making me groan in pain. Was the stab really that painful? After a few seconds of trying I was finally able to sit up.

I looked around and saw Miku sitting on the couch, sleeping and it made me smile. I tried to get out of the bed without making a sound to wake her up. I stepped on the foot stool and slowly walked up to her. I laughed at the tought. I always knew that Miku was extremely beautiful, but seeing her like this makes her look like an angel.

I leaned closer to her face and wiped away her left-out tears with my thumb. She mumbled some non-sensical words which was a bit funny actually. I cupped my hand to her cheek, closed my eyes and leaned closer... and immediately stepped back, almost tripping, immediately when I heard her groan. I stood in front of her as she rubbed her eyes and slowly opened it.

I smiled when she saw me. Though her face didn't reply in the same emotion; she was...shocked. She immediately stood up and forced me to sit on my bed.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you were still sleeping!" she said. Well it wasn't I who scared you... it was yourself, really.

"Sorry," I replied. I then positioned myself to bed and covered myself with a blanket. Miku sighed.

"Seriously. You really worried me to death! I thought you won't wake up!" her tone got louder for every word. "You've slept for 5 days already," she continued "And I was really scared-" tears suddenly started to roll down her cheeks. 5 days? It must've been a hard time for her.

I raised my body up to hug her and her eyes widened, but she didn't mind it and wrapped her arms around me with her hands grasping tightly to my hospital gown. "I'm sorry for making you worried," I whispered. "But I'm fine now. And I promise you that I won't worry you anymore"

She hugged me tighter. "Idiot. You always worry me," she muttered every word with a hiccup. She moved away from me, parting our hug. Miku wiped her tears and her face straightened, her cheeks turning to a rosy color. "Next time I won't let this happen again because I will protect you." I pinched her cheek and laughed.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one saying that?" I said. She laughed. And after a few seconds of laughing, we stopped.

"I wonder..." she looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Whatever happened to Gumo?" I simply asked.

"Well..." I moved my feet to let her sit on the edge of the bed. "After you were unconscious..."

"Len!"

Gumo removed his knife right before the boy collapsed. He snickered and laughed, every second turning more sinister.

"Your next Miku," he said. I looked at him with anger on my face and hissed.

The other events were not really clear but I was He walked up to her, his knife moving closer to the my chest. I closed my eyes in terror of getting killed.

"Die" he said, raising his knife up to stab me but-

"Ugh!"

I heard him groan and choke in pain which made me open my eyes. And it shocked me that I even thought that I was dreaming.

Gumo was on the floor and blood immediately flowed on the ground. I noticed something-bigger than a dart, smaller than an arrow- was on his head. I didn't know where it came from or how it was even possible for someone to be around the corner. It was disgusting to look at him actua- but nevermind that!

I immediately rushed over to you and called the ambulance. I told them the whole story and they brought you here.

2 days after you were sent to the hospital, a police officer told me that the reason why Gumo wanted to kill you was because his dad died when he tried to rescue you from the car crash. Gumo's mom then became a psychopath and was sent to the rehablititation center.

"Well I guess he got paranoid when he heard you were still alive," Miku continued.

"I feel sad for him though," I muttered. Silence passed us.

"Basically speaking in general terms: His dad was the reason why I lost my memories?" Miku nodded at me. I felt guilt stab me in the back. So it was all my fault that this happened?

I straightened myself and looked at Miku. "How can I ever repay the man? I really feel bad for him..."

Miku put her hand on my shoulder. "Well one thing I can only think of is for you to get your memories back...maybe it's like a way of showing him your grateful for him giving you another life to live?" I nodded at the idea...

"But how does him saving me give me amnesia...?"

"Well..." Miku looked down. "Rin sent me a letter-different from the paper that you gave me last time- that the doctor thinks that it was trauma, either from almost being hit or because Gumo's dad got hit. They thought that you were hit...But they just found out from the police that it wasn't you, but Gumo's dad."

"And they only found it out now?" She nodded. I slapped my palm on my face and sighed. _After all those years...they only knew it now?_

"Well that's all I can say for today. You should rest now." She stood up and held my hand. "I'll tell you something tomorrow,"

Only now did I realize that it was already night time. She smiled and held my hand tighter. "I have a lot of things to tell you tomorrow"

I lifted her hand and kissed it. "Thank you"

She blushed and moved her hand away. "Y-yeah...Well I owe you my life y'know. And I really don't like it when I'm in debt with someone,"

She walked up to the chair and held it by the arms. She gave it a small lift and moved it closer to my bed. "Just rest. I'll take care of you,"

I looked at her and smiled. I slowly closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"Hey Len...can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure"

"While I was asleep, did something happen?"

I blushed at the realization. I _almost _kissed her...

I spurted gibberish and cleared my throat. My hand then held hers and a smile was on my face. "...Goodnight," I said, trying to ignore her question. _I'll just tell her what happened tomorrow..._

And though I couldn't see her. I knew she childishly pouted. "Goodnight" she muttered. I chuckled for a last time and dozed off.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**_Sorry for the late update guys!  
I'll try making the next chapter by the end of the month... maybe...  
And I'll be posting a new oneshot, and 2 more fanfictions. But I kinda thought that I should post it when I finish all chapters.  
The oneshot is more of like a 2 part-shot. And it's not vocaloid related, sorry =^^=  
Anyways, hope you liked it :) I've been reading Fragile things by Neil Gaiman and The Alchemyst set by Michael Scott so my writing style kinda improved :9 tee-hee~_**


	8. Chapter 8: Lame confessions

**o0o Remember Me chapter 8 o0o**

**Len's POV**

Days passed and before I knew it I was healed and I can already go out of the hospital today. It was a miracle, somehow, but I still feel sad for Gumo's weird death...maybe it was planned or maybe he was under a higher assassin. Whatever it is, I really don't want to know who he is.

I was watching this new anime called "K" and I suddenly heard the door swing open. I looked to my left and smiled. "Good morning Miku"

She straightened and smiled. "G'morning. You'll be released from the hospital today..." her voice trailed off. I looked to see her face the ground. "Miku?"

I was surprised to see her tears fall on her feet. She looked up to me, her smile somehow made me hurt. It looked to sad... "I'm glad," she sniffed. "You're finally getting out...I was so worried..." She walked up to my bed and hugged me. I winced in pain, but it didn't hurt that much since seeing her cry pains me more. Seeing her cry _for me _pains me the most.

I sighed. My hands were placed on her head and I stroked her head. "It's okay. You really are a crybaby you know..." She lifted her head to look at me and I wiped her tears with my finger. She looked so damn cute that I just want to eat her. _No...Not now..._, my conscience said otherwise. It was irritating.

I gave her a quick smile and she returned it. "I always were a crybaby ever since we were young..."

Since we were young... The thought finally hit me. The fact that I had too many incidents this month made me forget that I was here to remember my memories...

"Since young..." I unconsciously repeated. Miku widened her eyes at my statement and she frowned. "Yeah...When we were young..."

And none dared to speak. It was silent. The ticking of the clock irritated me and I wanted to ask her so many questions of my past.

"Hey Len," I flinched and looked at her. She had no emotion on her face and it terrified me.

"About what I wanted to say yesterday..." "Yeah?" "Well..."

She averted my stare and looked out the window. "Have you ever thought of getting your past back? Or at least trying to remember the important parts of your life?" I noticed a slight color on her cheeks.

"Yes." I immediately said. "I have thought of it more than once. And maybe this is weird to say but it terrifies me to try to remember." she looked at me with shocked. Her face had the questioning look. I can read the 'why' all over her face.

Why? Why. I never knew why but it really terrified me. It was something that I'm scared to remember yet it's making me eager to know more. I once read in a book that why was a word we would always ask to others and even to ourselves. It says that the why is the only word in the 5 Ws and 1H in which your mouth doesn't close. Try saying it yourself. Why.

It took me time to think and I was glad she was patient about it. "Well I'm not sure how to say this. It terrifies me because of all the things that have happened to me. No. Not only me but to you too... I know I have no right to say this but I'm afraid of you being hurt and I can't promise to protect you through all those times..." She kept silent. I continued.

"Yet it makes me eager to know more of my past. Know more of who I am...And what was my relationship with you... Every choice I make can either hurt you or not... And I'm not sure whether I should even try to remember it anymore...

"I've had dreams. No- I've had flashbacks. Flashbacks of you and me and call me crazy-" "You're crazy." she mumbled. I chuckled and my face turned serious again. "But I've had flashbacks of when we were checking the stars...when you were crying...And many more. The sides of young Miku that I never saw from he current one. I want to know more of my past. More of my old life when we were friends. But maybe...

"I want to know my past to see the side of Miku I've never seen before. And if I liked you before or if you and I were always so close together- like those in my flashbacks. I want to remember you. I want to remember the times when my younger self was with the girl I love"

She never spoke back. She tried thinking over what I said and finally...

She sighs and her face was straight. Though I can see the pain in her eyes. Something happened... I know it. "Alright." She says.

"I can't promise you to know more of your past but I can tell you anything and everything you want to know of us. Who I am and who you were to me. Just tell me when to start..." I looked at her and cupped her cheeks. She cupped my hands and smiled. "I must warn you that it might shock you"

I confidently nodded. "I'll tell you when we get home. Just rest for now..."

I did as so and looked at her as she opens the door. "Oh and Len..." I tilted my head in question. Her cheeks changed color and she smiled.

"I love you too."

I blushed at her reply. She continued. "But I can't accept a confession just like that. I want a confession that will make me cry and happy at the same time. Something unimaginable. Something I cannot describe." she chuckled.

Was she always like this? It made me smile and I laughed along with her. "Will do." She gave one last laugh and left the room. The door closed shut.

I looked at ceiling and sighed. "My past, huh? I wonder..." my words trailed off as I fell asleep.

**o0o**

"Len..."

"Len..."

I immediately opened my eyes and looked around. My surrounding was white. I see no sky, no nothing. "_Where am I?"_

"You're in a dream"

I turned to see him. My younger self. "I told you we'll still see each other." I smiled and waved. "_It's been too long_" I said. He nodded.

"So how are you? Oh, and I heard about the whole Gumo thing. Sorry for the loss."

"_I'm fine somehow. Eh how did you know?_" I answered my question. _"Oh wait. You're me._"

He chuckled and I joined in. Seconds later his expression changed. "Tell me Len. I heard what you said to Miku. Are you sure you want to know about your past?"

I nodded. "If you do," he says. "It might hurt you-" "I don't care as long as I get to know it." he walked up to me. "Come closer" I leaned down to level his hight and he placed his hand on my head and flicked it. I winced. "_Ow!_" He smiled. "Sorry" and it faded. "But I'm not done yet. Are you sure you want to know? Even if it'd hurt you. But most of all, even if it would hurt Miku?" I looked at him.

"Miku's the most important character of your past. And you're the reason why she's hurt." My heart suddenly throbbed in pain. I grasped my chest with my hand. I knew she was hurt because of me...but I don't have a choice. It took me a while to reply.

"_...Yes_" I answered.

L gave a painful smile at me and patted my head. "Good luck then."

"Oh and Len." I awkwardly looked at him, my expression saying 'what?'. He sighed. "If you really want to confess to Miku, I have a plan." I lean down and listen to his whisper. I opened my eyes in shock and blushed. "_A-are you sure?_" He laughed.

"Yeah. I can't tell you why you should do it but I can tell you that it's the number one thing that'll make her happy and it's very much connected to your past. Something you should remember most of all. Once Miku answers all your questions, I'll visit you again in your dream and tell you where you can find it. Until then, goodbye." He smiled and suddenly vanished.

"_Goodbye... and thank you_" I whispered as it suddenly turned black again.

I immediately opened my eyes and saw the white ceiling from my view. "You're awake. Had a nice nap?"

I turned to my right to see Miku and her mom. I smiled and sat up, scratching my head. "Yes, it was really nice and it's the first in a long time that I had that dream..."

"What dream?" Miku asked. I looked at her. "Secret" I teasingly said and she pouted. Her mother coughed and we looked at her. "Anyway..." she continued. "We'll be going in an hour. Please get dressed Len. And you too Miku" the mom looked at her tealette dauughter who was wearing a white shirt and pink pajamas. Miku nodded and immediately opened her bag to get her clothes. She immediately ran toward the bathroom and the door closed.

Miku's mom looked at me. "I already told your parents and your school said that you won't go to school until next month." She sighs. "And Len... I don't know what happened between you, Miku and that boy but please be careful. I know I have no right to say this, but please protect my daughter. I'm not saying this because I'm forcing you, but I know that you really care for my Miku."

I nodded. "Of course. I promise to protect her in any way I can. Even if it costs my life." "It almost did" she mumbled. "And Len. You know time is running out." I looked at her and nodded.

The bathroom door opened and we looked at Miku. She was wearing a pink shirt that had a picture of a panda in front and a above the knee-length white skirt. I stood up and her mom handed me my new clothes. I went up to the bathroom and changed. _I know I don't have much time left..._

**oOo To Be Continued oOo**

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I promise to make it longer. Next chapter will be released next week :) And it'll be about Len's past with Miku. And maybe the chapter after that will show some of their past from their point of view when they were kids. And trust me, there are more chapters. But the main statement of the story will change because though it will still be finding Len's past, it'll also be about Miku's situation which is... (spoiler)**


	9. Chapter 9: Mikuo Hatsune?

**oOo Remember Me chapter 9 oOo**

**Len's**_** P.O.V.**_

It's been a few days since I got home from the hospital. Not exactly home, but Miku's home. And I guess her home is my home too...if there's a theory about you living in your crush's home makes it your home too, I'd be damned.

Anyways, it's been normal ever since my "lame confession," that's how I call it. Miku's been nicer and she's taken care of me almost 24/7...maybe I'm seeing her as my mother now. Hah. I'm just kidding.

Anyways, since I couldn't go to school until I don't know- 2 or 3 weeks? I've spent my whole day doing nothing. Just chillin' in bed, watching anime or basketball, eating chips. The bum life.

It was already four in the afternoon. Monday, if you're wondering. And it's yet again almost Christmas. I was lying on the bed (like I said) while watching 'Fairy Tail' when I heard a loud knock downstairs. I hurriedly got up and ran downstairs. I unlocked the...lock? and turned the knob to see Miku. Miku- my childhood friend whom I never had any memories of when I was a child. The person who saved my life in more than one situation. The person I want to protect always. The girl I love... What more?

"Welcome home, hun." I said with a lazy expression in my eyes. She blushed and walked inside, closing the door. "D-don't call me 'hun'! and didn't I tell you that you shouldn't leave your bed? Where the heck is mom? She could've told me that she had to leave and-" I patted her head. "It's been days Miku. You don't have to be watching over me 24/7" Ah yes, here's my problem now actually. Miku's too caring. She doesn't want me to leave my bed and she enters my room every 30 minutes to check on me. She always brings my food upstairs and always helps me change my clothes- though I actually enjoy seeing her blush when she does that- but seriously, maybe I've had enough.

"It's only been days, Len. And stop petting me like I'm a dog!" she mumbled. I smirked and pushed her to the wall, my hand holding both her wrists. She tries to struggle so I tighten my grip. I lean down to her. "I don't like it when my prey gets away before I eat her." I whispered. Her face become crimson red. She tried kicking my legs but suddenly remembered my injuries. She turned her head, averting my gaze. "But the p-prey doesn't want to get eaten..." she mutters. I gave a fake laugh. "Just a small bite or lick won't hurt..."

She looked at me, her eyes widened. I pouted like a child. "Oh Miku. It's all your fault that I was stabbed and you're even fighting m-" "Okay! Okay! I get it!" she yells, then her voice turns to normal. "Just one..."

I chuckled and smiled. "_Itadakimasu..._" I placed my hand on her waist and moved closer. She looks at me with those damn innocent eyes. But no. I'm in no mood to let go. Not now... I licked my lips and she noticed the hunger in my eyes. I decided to let go of her wrists, but lucky me, she placed her hands on my shoulders, her hands ruffling my hair. She closed her eyes as I leaned down and our lips-

"Hey Miku!" A loud knock came from the door. Miku and I looked to it's direction. It was too damn close... less than an inch I suppose. I sighed and gave a peck on her cheek. She looked at me and noticed the sad look on my face. She sighed too and brushed my hair with her fingers. "I'm sorry..." her voice trailed off, a hint of sadness in it. I faked a smile and nodded. "S'okay" I gently pushed her to the door. She walked to it and turned the knob. And the next thing I saw: Miku's surprised (and somewhat angry) face, a bag of leeks, another bag of bananas and a guy...with teal hair and eyes...just like Miku's.

I scratched my head. And looked at the boy.

"Yo!" he said, raising his right hand.

I looked at him again, then to Miku. I faced the wall, my hands pressed to the wall. And as weird as it may be... I continuously hit my head to the wall. "This. Is. Just. A. Dream." I said word-per-word while I hit my head. I stopped when I hear Miku yell then looked at them again. I laughed in an awkward manner and felt my head hurt. I put my hand to my forehead and saw blood. "Ha...ha..." my voice trailed off. "Oh shit."

I suddenly blanked out and fainted. Stupid of me? Yes. I know. But who wouldn't be scared of seeing the person you like with...the person you like...but only in her guy version... And it never occurred to me that she might have had a twin... Ugh.

My head started to hurt again and I blinked my eyes open. The first person I saw was Miku, I think, and of course my room. Well not _my_ room, but I sleep, bathe and eat here...and I know it sounds disgusting. The eat and bathe part I mean. But anyways,

"Len. Are you okay?" Miku said, giving me a glass of water. I took the cup and drank it, placing it back again to the night stand. I scratched my head and flinched. "Ugh...Yeah..."

I lifted my body to sit. "What happened?"

Miku sat beside me. "I opened the door then you hit yourself to the wall..." I remembered what had happened. And somehow I wasn't thankful for losing my memory this time.

"About the guy a while ago..."

Miku was about to answer me but the door suddenly slammed open then the teal-haired look-alike walked over and sat on the other side of the bed. "Hey Len!"

I slowly raised my hand. "Hi?" The boy sat closer to me and held my shoulder. "Sorry for disturbing your make-out session with Miku." I looked at Miku, flushed and angered. She hit her look-alike in the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Miku looked at me, ignoring the boy. "Anyways, you may not remember him but this is Mikuo, my twin brother." It took me a while to process it but eventually I laughed it off. Then it trailed to an awkward silence. "When we were young, he used to be someone you relied on and you called him 'kuo-nee.' But a few years after you left, Mikuo had to leave the house since his college was those dormitory shit. And yeah... he's my older brother."

I was dumbfounded. I knew he was her twin...but how lucky of me to make weird assumptions and hit my head to the wall. I certainly don't want to hear any jokes about this until I die. I looked at Mikuo and he nodded. "Yup yup. I'm her older bro." he smiled. "So how's your memories?" "Fine..I guess..."

"Oh that's great." "What are you doing here anyway Kuo-chan?" Miku said. Mikuo laughed. "Well my dormy, Gakupo, made some awesome experiment and created this weird nuclear gas thingy. So I'll have to stay here for a few days until the gas disappears."

"So where will you stay?" I wondered aloud. Miku pointed down, basically he's trying to say in this room itself. "Well it is my room right?" Well it is his...And only now did it hit me. I thought the sign that said 'MIKUO' in front of the door was just something to prepare when Miku turns into a boy or they already made the second room just in case Miku was born as a boy. And if that happens, I don't even want to know what my reaction will be.

"Then where will Len stay?" Miku yelled. "He's still recovering from his accident!" Mikuo placed his hands on her shoulder and calmed her down. "Relax. He'll sleep in your room."

"What?!" we said in unison.

**oOo**

I knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"S-sure!"

I opened the knob and slowly entered the room. The room. Miku's room.

Well when Miku's mom got home, she further explained the situation about me either staying in her room or sleeping in the living room. I was really fine with the living room. But temptation... damn temptation. You know what it does to you.

The room's wallpaper was teal and the furniture was really simple, unlike Rin's. It had a study table, computer table, closet, another table beside the bed, 40-inch flat screen TV with an xbox kinect underneath. If it wasn't for the stuffed toys and pictures of Miku and some other girls, it'd probably be similar to my room in the states. Rin's room, on the other hand, was spongebob yellow. Her room was filled with weird fluffy stuff and fur coats and headbands and her room is filled with stickers and... I don't even want to remember what the other details are. Since Miku's bed wasn't that big, another bed was able to fit in the room even if it looked really tight. The beds were together. I'm not even sure if this was because of space or Mikuo and their mother giving me approval of having her. Haha. But I'm a gentleman. At least for now...

I sat on my bed and lied down while Miku was on her bed, doing her homework. It was silent and awkward...

I suddenly heard groaning. I turned to Miku. She was pressing her finger to her temples and hit her head to the table. "This is so hard..." "What is?" She looked at me. "Math." "Can I see?" she nodded as I moved to her bed. It was easy actually. Algebra and all. "You just have to transpose X to the other side and the answer is multiplied by negative and..."

I continued teaching her and eventually she was able to answer it perfectly. She gave a sigh of relief and lifted her paper. "It's done! It's finally done!" Seeing her happiness made me smile. She turned to me and hugged me, making us fall down to my side, she on top of me. "Thank you Len! You're so great!" I laughed. "I learned that when I was abroad. And I'm not great. And Miku..." I blushed.

"Yeah?" "I feel weird in this position." Miku tilted her head in wonder then looked around, noticing the position. She blushed, but didn't move. "Sorry..." I wrapped my arms on her waist and lifted my head, with a smirk. "Well let's continue where we left off then..." I whispered. She looked at me with innocent eyes, her strawberry-scented breath brushing my face. "Okay..."

I untied her twin tails, her hair brushing my face. I smiled. She was beautiful. More beautiful without her hair ties. I brushed her hair with my fingers and kissed it. "You're really beautiful, y'know." Her face heated and she placed her hand on my head, removing my hair tie. Her fingers brushed my lips and she smiled. "Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I still accept your confession..." I nodded. My hands slipped inside her shirt and I slowly lifted it up. She leaned down and...

...And the door suddenly opened. "Hey guys! What are you...do...ing..." Mikuo's voice trailed off at the sight. We both looked at him and we flinched. Miku rolled to the side, almost falling off the bed and I immediately sat up. "Sorry for disturbing you..." he said. I noticed his cheeks turning red. "W-wait Mikuo-" the door slammed close. I looked at Miku and she looked back, our eyes meeting. Miku sat up. "I'm sorry for that..." she looked down, a hint of depression in her eyes. I placed my hand on her head and ran my fingers through her hair. I moved closer to her and nibbled on her ear. "L-Len...s-stop..." she moaned.

I stopped and gave her a peck on the cheek. "No need to apologize. It's my fault for starting it anyway." "I just can't wait for him to leave" I mumbled. She heard me and laughed. I laughed along and minutes passed before we were quiet. And maybe it was quite weird to not explain the stiuation. But after I confessed to Miku, we've been having 'moments' with her for random, uncontrollable reason. It's fun actually, but maybe it was still a curse. Every time we are about to kiss, someone or something would always disturb us.

I even noticed Miku looked more mature, caring and intimate ever since I confessed to her. Oh me and my influence.

"Hey Miku," "Yeah?" she looked at me. "I love you" "I know" she smiled. "Really? Not even an 'I love you too' ?" "Well I'm not yet answering to your confession, boy." "Fine, hun."

She blushed and stood up. "Anyways, it's already 7 pm. And I just heard Mikuo go down stairs. We should probably go." I followed her as we went down. We stopped in he middle of the stair case and I looked at her in question. "Hey Len..." "Yeah?"  
"Have you ever noticed that we were always disturbed when we're about to...you know, kiss...and it's ruining my chances of having a first kiss." I nodded and she rushed down the stairs. I chuckled. "You already had your first kiss, sorry to say." I muttered.

And maybe it wasn't something I was supposed to say out loud since Miku heard it. She blushed at the thought, but left it. "What...?" her voice trailed off as she continued to the kitchen.

**o0o**

We finished dinner. Mikuo talked about his college life. When we finished, he helped their mother clean the dishes. Miku already went up to shower.

I was about to go up but I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Mikuo. "Can we talk for a sec?" I nodded. We walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So how's life here?"

"It's fine..."

"What about your memories?"

"I still don't have the past ones...but..." I closed my mouth. I didn't want to tell him about L and the weird flashbacks I get at random moments.

"But?"

"But...sometimes I remember it when I see a certain object or scene." He nodded.

"Well I guess I don't have much to ask. I only said a second, right?" he said. I stood up and he stopped me, holding me by the wrist. I turned to see his serious expression. "Hey Len. Do you remember the most important highlight of your past?" I shook my head. He sighed, a look of disappointment in his eyes. "Well that's all." He let go of my hand and stood up. "Good luck..." he was about to leave the room but he looked at me with a grin. "And lock the doors before making out next time, 'kay?"

I blushed and nodded at his statement. I immediately went upstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Miku, I-" I suddenly froze. Miku was wearing her towel, revealing snow-white skin. I smirked. I wanted to just jump on her and eat her up. Oh how delightful.

"Len?" she turned around and noticed my paralyzed state. She looked down to see her towel and blushed. "Get out! Now!" she yelled. "I-I can't... I c-can't m-move..." I stuttered, my eyes never leaving her. "Then turn around!" I nodded, my face was crimson red, and turned around. "D-don't peek!" she said. I nodded. I am a gentleman after all. I waited for a few seconds.

"Okay. You can turn around now." I did as so and noticed Miku wearing her blue night gown dress. Her wet hair was sparkling, and so did her eyes. I looked in amazement. Even if she just wore simple indoor clothing she still looked beautiful. And maybe it was just me, but I fear that she might be a vampire. Hah joke. She walked to her bed and lied down, covering herself with the sheets. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

I walked over to sit on my bed. I pulled my bag under the bed and took out a white shirt. I removed my current shirt and put on the other one. I lied down, me and Miku faced each other. We both smiled. I cupped her cheek as we moved closer to each other. I wrapped my arm on her waist.

We moved closer and finally, our lips touched. We spent a few seconds, locked in each other's lips, then our lips parted. It was sweet. But maybe, just maybe, there was a small part missing in that kiss... something I should remember... She placed her hand on her lips. "Your first?" I asked.

She lifted her hand and smiled. "No. My third." My eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Well didn't you kiss me before too? A few weeks ago or something..." she giggled. I stood in silence... then remembered.

"Oh yeah...right..."

"Memory gap..." she childishly muttered. I placed my hand on her forehead and flicked it with my index. She winced, covering her forehead. "Ouch!" she sarcastically said. I gagged at her.

"Sorry... And memory gap my ass." We both laughed until our voices trailed off to silence.

"Goodnight." I repeated, slowly closing my eyes.

"Goodnight..."

...

"But this still doesn't mean that we're a couple..." she mumbled.

My lips curled to a smile and I nodded. "Yes, yes."

And seconds later, I had already fallen asleep, unaware that there was something in this room that might give a very big hint of my past. Something that might kill me inside. Something... something important...

But no, not now. I know she will never show it to me. For I may have the slightest feeling that this special hint was too much for her to reveal... Just maybe...

**oOo End oOo**

* * *

**To Anonymous Guest Matt, one of my reviewers: I'm not offended. Well as obvious as it is, I'm a teenager. So school, love life and friends are much important to me right now. And I have the possibility to update everyday...but there are many obstacles: Family, homeworks, projects, tumblr...heh. So that's all I could say**

Important Announcement:  
I won't be writing anything until the second week of December. Why? Cuz it's exams!

Note on the chapter:

Len was a bit...agressive? Don't you think? Well to make it simple, there are some guys who become over-confident of themselves whenever the person they like accepts their confession or vice-versa. And Len is one of those guys x) At least he was when he lost his memories. If he didn't he might've grown to be a very gentle person...but gentle people are too...lame? Sorry guys~

I like bad boys =u= well not those bully or two-timing types, but those who are sometimes reckless. Someone with swag and confidence in his awesomeness. Someone whose protective but doesn't show it. Someone who sometimes loses control and... I'm saying too much, aren't I?


	10. Chapter 10: The present and the past

_He waved goodbye with a big smile on his face..._

She immediately rose up at the sound of the alarm. Annoyed by the loud ringing, she plugs off the system. Head hurting, she groans and looks at her left. Her frustration suddenly fades away at the sight of the young man who slept so peacefully, like a child. This made him look like he didn't have problems to worry, that the world would just stare in awe than hurt him. But no, the world just had to complicate his life.

Her hands moved up to his face, her finger caressing his skin. She leans down and gently kisses her forehead. "If only you could stay like this forever. Peaceful and careless. If only you could transfer all your pain and suffering to me..." she sighs. "It's hard to remember everything, right?" Her hand moves to the boy's clenched fist.

"Why...why did you have to keep this all to yourself? Why not share your burden with others...  
You know... when you left me here before, I always thought that even if we're apart we'll always be connected somehow. That we'll always support each other in everything we do..."

Suddenly, she notices water drops falling on the boy's cheek. "But no. You just tried to rely on yourself...especially now..." her voice trailed off as she tried to wipe away her tears. Why was she getting mad at him? It wasn't his fault he lost his memories...

But maybe if he only tried to tell his sister what he felt. How empty he felt inside. How scared he was to find the truth. How did she know? It was always obvious. Whenever they kissed, she always felt the hint of pain and emptiness.

When they were young, Len was never good with words. He doesn't know how to speak out, he only did so whenever he was with Miku. But what about now? Now he no longer expressed himself to her... His emotions were always kept up inside.

"Why..."

She didn't know why she acted so cruel and desperate today. All she knew was that this day may possibly be the worst day for her.

Seconds after her deep thinking and multiple sighs of depression, she heard something suddenly ring. Already aware of where it came from and what made the sound, she turned to her right where her small table was. Her phone was ringing and of course add the vibration of the phone.

Without looking at the sender, she picked her phone and flipped it open.

And maybe it was that message that made her feel even worse.

Miku's eyes quickly slided from left to right as she tried to read over and over the message. Though she already knew it's contents, even memorized it in her head, the letters slowly became to blurry for her to read...

**oOo**

_"You just tried to rely on yourself..." the voice echoed. He turns to find that voice. That oh-so familiar melodic voice... The voice that sounded so cold yet so beautiful. But nothing. He found nothing but darkness..._

"Ughh."

"Len.." the voice uttered so softly...

His eyes slowly opened. That voice, it came from her. Miku Hatsune, the first person he saw as he woke up. Len looked at her and smiled, trying to shake off the thought of his dream.

She smiled back, saying, "By the way Mikuo left a while ago and told me that he wanted to wish you good luck..." her voice trailed off as her expression change to that of irritation. "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

A yawn escaped his mouth and his half open eyes were now fully awake. Len scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair. He lifts himself to sit on the matress, then without Miku's permission he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him, their lips centimeters apart.

"Yeah, I'm listening." he purrs. "W-wait Len.." her cheeks changed color while trying to push herself away from the man, but this only made her move closer to him. "No... I don't want to wait."

She pushed the boy with all her strength, and true enough he stumbled on the other side of the bed. Len scratched his head as he rose from the fall. "What was that about?!"

Len was shocked by the expression on her face.

Tears from her widened eyes were rolling down on her cheeks to the bed sheets below her. She slowly looked at both her hands in horror, then jumped out of the bed. "D-don't..." she muttered.

Worried, Len got out of the bed and slowly walked to her. "Miku? What's wrong?" But things became worse. Everytime he took a step foreward, Miku took a step back as she slowly reached for the slightly opened door.

"Don't get..." she muttered yet again, taking quick strides backward, hands in front of her as if she didn't want him to go to her. "Don't what?" he questioned, doing the same stride she did yet forward. He slowly lifted his hand as it reached for her shoulder, but was slapped away by Miku's hand. His eyes widened at the action.

"Don't go near me!" she yelled. Miku turned away and quickly opened the door. She ran as fast as she possibly could and entered the first room she saw. Mikuo's room. Len heard the click of the lock echo in her room.

_What's with her today.._.

He sighed as the painful picture of her expression filled his mind.

"Miku! Someone's calling you!" The loud male voice suddenly caught his attention. It seemed that it was Mikuo who was talking, but he wasn't here right now. And he said "calling." _It must mean her phone is ringing..._

He turned to where he could possibly find it's source, at the sea-blue cased phone on top of Miku's table. Curious, he picked up the phone and flips it open to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Miku! I forgot to tell you that you shouldn't tell Len about it!" The tiny and squeaky voice on the other side yelled, her words hard to understand due to her way of speaking.

"R-Rin?" he stuttered, surprised by the voice of his sister. "What shouldn't she tell me?" He asked - no - demanded, the scary and dark tone that always made Rin cry in fear.

On the other side of the phone, Rin flinches from the shock. Why was her brother the one to answer? _Damn it. I shouldn't have talked to fast..._

"I-It's nothing Len! So how are yo-"

"Explain what you just said a while ago." He repeated, the coldness in his voice very much obvious. Oh how she hated his brother's cold tone. It always terrified her, even made her cry. A few weeks when Len had to leave so he could stay at Miku's, he didn't actually want to go.

"Why do I have to go to a stranger's house?" He questioned, his voice as cold as earlier. It led them to fighting, and of course it ended up with her crying and Kaito comforting her. But thanks to their parents, Len had no choice but to go.

But right now their parents wasn't with her. They had to visit an old friend's place in London for three weeks, meaning they won't be back until next week. And Len's voice had clearly become scarrier than before. When he had his memories, he never had a cold side. He was sweet and caring, but after that incident he had this side she never expected.

Rin gulped. Should she tell him or not? And now, it all relied on her tongue.

"I-I really can't tell..." She was trembling.

Even though Rin couldn't see her, Len fixed his expression to his so-called "death glare."

"Tell me, Rin." His voice softened. Len knew that she feared his cold side, but maybe taking a turn of things wouldn't hurt. Maybe it'll work.

Rin was shocked by the change of attitude. And it made her freak out. She didn't know why, but it just did. _Stop it Len._ her mind screamed.

She knew there was only one way to stop this. To end the conversation and her nervousness. She had to explain it now.

"It's about today. You see... And I told... she kind of... But then, she... and then showed me the... Miku was... forgot... She knew that you... still devastated and..." she continued, hardly getting enought time to breath for she didn't want her brother to disturb her explanation. And though she can't see her brother right now, she still had that awkward twin telepathic feeling. She knew that he was shocked by her explanation. Eyes widened, jaw-dropped, heart hurting and probably crying. Len was always a cry baby, something that never changed after his accident.

Ah of course, the accident was also involved in her story. It was one of the topics that revolved around her story.

Today was the day of Len's accident.

Rin tried to laugh it off. "So that's all I can say. Bye!"

"Wait Ri-" His words were cut off as he heard the beeping sound. Rin had already ended the call.

Len sighed. It was something he tried to forget, but if you asked him if he remembered the day or not he'd say he doesn't, which is actually true. Of course, he lost his memories, remembering the day of the accident would be the last thing on his mind. At least, that's what he wished.

Actually, there was something more important than his accident. Something much more important, and painful.

Afraid of what will happen next, he wiped away his tears with the blanket sheet beside him. _I regret it.__  
_

He closed his eyes and kissed the phone before placing it back to the table. And as fast as he could, he opened the door and walked outside to go to Mikuo's room, where Miku was. Trying to gather his courage, he inhaled then knocked on the door.

"M-Miku! Come out!"

No answer.

"Miku!" he yelled again. "Miku!" "Mi..." he turned the door know and slowly opened the door. His eyes widened. "...ku..." he finished. And if there were other people with him earlier, or at least his school friends, they would laugh at him. Why? He kept knocking and yelling, expecting to hear a response, wether angry or sad, from Miku. But instead, the room was empty, the room was filled with unusued clothes that lied all over the place. A pile of boy clothes and female sleep-wear, but no Miku.

He walked to the window that was left open. The emergency ladder was pulled down. "She ran away..."

And then, he remembered.

_He looked at the girl who was curled up beside him, crying on the handkerchief he gave. "Don't cry Miku. I'm sure that Mikuo didn't want to destroy Mr. Fluffy."_

_Miku and Mikuo had a fight again. Since Mikuo was always reckless, he suddenly tore apart the head of Miku's favorite dog stuffed toy. And of course, he was always there to cheer her up. It was always him, always Len. He didn't complain though, he never wanted to leave her side. He loved her. If he didn't, then why did he agree to run away with her?_

_"B-but Mikuo he..." she sniffed. Len sighed and put his hand around her shoulder. He pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek. "I'll buy you a new one, my princess." Surprised, she looked at the boy and wiped her tears. He was surprised to see the sudden smile on her face. "I-It's okay! It's okay even if he destroys everything, as long as Len never leaves me."_  
_He smiled. "Okay then, I promise I won't leave you."_

_And later, they had to return to their home. The two siblings made up and Len left the two enjoy their time together._

_"I'll never leave you..."_

But of course, he knew that he broke it. There always was a part of him that said "Promises are sometimes meant to be broken." Always for the sake of love...  
He didn't want to run away, but somehow he ran away. Of course he didn't remember how he suddenly lived in America, but Rin told him that they took the airplane from Japan to America. The japanese features and lack of english were proof of why he believed his frequently-lying sister.

And this time, it was her running away. And it's because of him. Always because of him, and it irritated him. Len wasn't annoyed by the fact that she ran away because of him, but more of because she ran away _from_ him. He didn't want to be left alone... Neither did he want her to be injured while walking-running in the streets. Ah, but what was worse? The fact that she might get hit by...

_No... Don't...Miku..._

"Ughh..." Fingers pressed to his temples, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Think of how to find her. Think of where to find her. Just don't think of how it would look like if she... But that image was the only thing his mind could think of.

And suddenly, an idea popped. He remembered the place. The place where he used to comfort her... "The playground." He knew the place, when they walked home he would always see that, add the sudden memory. It was just a few blocks away.

"Miku... Wait for me..." And as idiotic as he knew he was, he stepped outside the window and took the stairs downwards. When his feet finally touched the ground, he ran, heading east.

She sighed. "It wasn't right for me to do that." No. She didn't want to have that scared look and to shove him away. It was fear and pain. Today's the day...

Miku shook her head and continued to play in the swing as it made squeaking sounds. She looked around to find no one there. She exhaled. This place brought back memories. How she and Len would always ride until their clothes got dirty and hunger controlled their stomachs. "Hah. And the time when Mikuo tore Mr. Flu..." her cheeks turned red.

Her hands touched her right cheek. The cheek that Len kissed that time... And again, the promise.

Noticing the growl of her stomach, she stood up, a sigh escaping from her lips. She had to go back. She just wanted some time to think. To think of today. To cry and feel the pain alone. Len, oh how would he react if she told him that. She wiped her tears and stood up, walking out of this playground she used to call "hiding place."

"Breaking promises for the one's you _loved_... Was it really worth it len?"

Before exiting the place, she looked over the back of her shoulder. "It's been years... Goodbye..." Was all she could say to her beloved place. The place that had a notice on it's brick wall that said '_Playground will be turned into a mini-market to serve the neighborhood better. -Mayor *****'_

It was a good thing, she could just buy juice or a slurpee without riding her bycicle. But her beloved place... She sighed. It didn't matter to her anymore, as long as she remembers the wonderful memories they had there. She continued walking as she took multiple glances...

The loud honking took her attention. She turned to where she heard the noise... In the middle of the crossroad, the bright lights, the sound of her heart beat... That was it for her. She might end up the same as Len... _only worse. _She just closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

"Miku!"

She felt her body being pushed away, something that she felt was wrapped around her a while ago did so. Afraid of what happened, she slowly opens her eyes to find the blond boy in front of her, breathing heavily. "Len?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "Th-thank god...You're... alright...I was...worried about you..."

"L-Len...I...I was so scared..." she returned the hug, tears falling down her face. Len stood up and lifted the girl bridal style. "Let's go home..." he whispered as his finger wiped away the tears. Speechless, Miku nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked back to where he came from, watching the girl's breathing as it started to differ. She was slowly falling asleep.

Len sighed. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll never leave you this time..." _Really, Len?_

She placed her palm to her forehead as the pain woke her. "Ughh..." Her eyes slowly opened to first see Len. "Len..." she smiled. "Hey..." She felt her face heat up as the boy caressed her cheek, his smile oh-so different.

It was the smile...the smile he had years ago...That relieved smile that said 'don't worry, Miku'

The smile that hurt her.

She turned her head, averting the boy's stare-smile. A sigh escaped her lips. "That smile... I hate it. Don't show it in front of me." her words cold.

Len looked at her and frowned. He crossed his arms, saying, "So that's how you treat the guy whose accident occured on the same date?" Surprised, she looked at him. "After I saved you.." The guilt on Miku's face somehow made him smile. He was a sadist actually.

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Sorry. You just looked so fun to tease." His laughter trailed off as he noticed the serious expression on her face. "What's wrong, hun?" Miku looked at him, her expression changing. "Today's not the day of your accident. Japan is one day ahead, so it's tomorrow if you think about it." Len chuckled. "Oh yeah..."

"And second," she glanced at her surrounding. "you checked my phone?" "Yeah..." "And was able to talk to Rin?" "Yeah..." "What did she say?" "That today was the day of the accident and that there was also something special today... Something that's..."

"Painful for me?" she answered. He nodded. Miku sighed and stood up. "It was. Painful for me...And it's all your fault," she slapped away the hand that grabbed her wrist. "I'll go get a glass of water, don't move... I have something to show you later."

She entered the room, only to found the boy asleep. She walked up to him and knelt down, her hand patting his head. Her lips curled to a tiny smile. "I can't stay mad at you forever. It's not your fault..."

She stands up and walks over to the table on the other side of the bed. Before opening the drawer, she took a deep breath. "It's been years." her voice sounded sympathetic, as if she had just met an old-time friend. And what was that "friend?" It was the letter...

Miku took out the piece of paper, and the small box that laid on top of it. She opened the piece of paper, re-reading it's contents. Her attention was taken by the box, which she immediately opened. That ring. The plastic ring that he gave her...

The loud groan made her flinch.

Her lips slightly curled to a smirk.

"You know Len..." she didn't turn around, her voice hard and cold. "Here's a gift for you." she turned to him and handed the letter and the box. He accepted the gift, yet the tilting of his head showed that he was unsure of what just happened. This made Miku chuckle. "Open it when I tell you to. But for now," her tone changed. "Let's have lunch! I'm starving!" she whined.

The letter and box that was laying on his hands made him curious. What was in it? An insect? He hated those. An earring? He doesn't do piercings... More than the box was the letter. Letters aren't the best things to recieve from a girl who spoke so coldly just a while ago, so the probabiltiy of it being a dull or negative letter is six out of ten. Four for the positive.

But he was never a curious type of guy, unless it involved his past. And maybe, just maybe, it scared him. He didn't want to open it, the letter.

Without further ado, Len stood up and opened the door in front of him. "Let's go then. I'll cook."

He just wanted a day. A day to enjoy. To forget the unlikely accident and the creepy gift. _Just for a day..._

Because he knew, that the gift he received was not normal. There was somethin there. Something that showed half of his past...

* * *

**A/n: It's been a while guys!  
I'm really having a hard time to fix this fanfic so I had to put it on temporary hiatus, but in the end it was already too hard to fix so I had to continue until the end even if it shames me. But no, this isn't the end though.**

Notice that the characters' personality change every chapter? I noticed that for a while but always forgot to mention that since this was my first work, this is the most weirdest one because this the only fanfic where I throw my emotions at. So whenever I'm depressed, the chapter turns depressing, whenever I'm in love...well the last chapter ^^"

Updates:

** _I'm now accepting fanfic requests, just PM me for details. Or go to my profile info. _**

**I'll be posting a new fanfic by next year: Unbreakable Bonds, a MikuxMikuo fanfic or Past, Present, Future- A LenxMiku one with a hint of RintoxMiku. I'm debating which should come first. Both are very dramatic I tells ya**

**And I really need your opinions on my slight Mary-Sue fanfic! It's called Shiroi Tenshi, a BLEACH fanfic. It's OCxToshiro  
I don't care if you don't like/know the fandom. I just need your honest opinion on my first _weird_ fanfic... I've put a lot of effort y'know :I **

**And also a SKET Dan, BossuHime fanfic called Second Chances, but apparently I can't post it since the URL gets cut so just go to my profile pls :3**


End file.
